Lily in London
by Mafalda Hopkirk 21
Summary: You would think I, as Harry Potter's daughter, would have an easy life. You're wrong. I spend my time stopping doctors from performing illegal experiments on patients, dealing with psychotic mates, perpetually losing my keys, and living with Will Wood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No, Willington, you _cannot experiment on your patients_!" I say, giving Willington a sharp look.

He pouts. "But I've almost found a cure, I think, for those measles that our patient from last year got and we couldn't treat!"

I soften a bit. He really does care for the patients, but that still doesn't make his manner of doing things ethical.

"That doesn't make this ethical," I say in exasperation. "We don't experiment with patients, steal their food if they are asleep, or –"

"Or use the flowers from the baskets from well-wishers as gifts for dates," Willington echoes wearily.

I sigh and shake my head. "You can go," I say tiredly. "But DO NOT try your cure on MacKenny!"

Bloody hell. Being a hospital administrator at St. Mungo's is not an easy job. I push a hand through my red hair and sigh again. I sit down for the first time that day and hope for a moment that I can leave soon. I have to meet Sam, Will, and David for drinks in …. I check my watch.

_Twenty minutes! _

Bollocks.

I sign a few forms left on my desk and pray that I can get out of here in time. For once, I hope that I'm not tied up at the last minute with sorting out the nurses' love lives, or Willington's fuckups. I really can't handle any more.

I grab my bag and stuff my wallet and other crap strewn on my desk. I throw in an umbrella I find under my desk – God knows how _that _got there – and put on some lipgloss.

Just as I'm about to walk out there door, Jenna, one of the nurses, pops in my door and says, rolling her eyes, "Erm, Ms. Potter, there was a problem with Willington and his, erm, trials on someone called MacKenny. I believe that's the patient in Room 202. I can double check, if you like."

My lips press into a thin line and I look heavenwards, hoping for someone to save me.

I exhale loudly and say, finally, "Look, Jenna, I can't deal with this now. Maybe… tomorrow. Right now, I _need _to leave. Have a nice evening."

She gives me a pitying look and says, "You should relax. You need a break."

Merlin knows she's right.

As I amble into Martha's, my de facto meeting place for my friends and me, I feel the stress leaving me behind. At least for tonight, no more Willington, no more bloody emergencies with spells gone awry, no more mess.

Sam waves from a table tucked in the back, where she's seated with David Cooper, her boyfriend, and Will Wood, my best mate. I hurry over and deposit my stuff on an empty chair nearby.

"I can't deal with those idiots at the hospital anymore," I say, rolling my eyes.

Sam sips her champage and smiles sympathetically. "I know what you mean, Lil. Jameson gave me the _worst _files to take home. So now I've got a bloody case to do over the weekend."

"Relax," interjects David, putting a hand on her chair. "Darling, you'll be fine. I'm sure there's things we can find to make you unwind…"

He trails off suggestively and winks at her. She swats him and Will gives a laugh.

"How was your day?" I ask, ordering a gin and tonic from a passing waiter.

Will shrugs. "Alright, I s'pose. My Beaters were _awful _today but we're working on a new formation, so I gave them some slack. But if Marcus doesn't improve, I'm giving him the shaft."

"Why do all our jobs royally suck?" I ask to the group at large.

David smiles. "I actually like my job. It's fun to be director of Gringott's. All this money at my disposal."

Sam pokes him. "But it's not yours," she points out with a smirk.

"I've got you to make up for it," he retorts smoothly.

Sam smacks him. "Stop being so damn suggestive!" she reproaches. "We're in public. I don't want people thinking I'm with a pig like _you._" She shudders in mock horror.

I exchange amused glances with Will, who is looking rather dishy tonight in his Oxford button down and his dark hair adds to his whole smoldering thing he's got going.

My drink arrives and I thank the waiter, taking a large gulp. Merlin I needed this.

"By the way," adds David, glancing at me, "John told me that he'd like to meet up at seven on Thursday at that little Italian place on the corner round from St. Mungo's. Is that okay?"

I nod mutely, staring into my glass. I can feel Sam giving me a look.

I'm giving this whole blind date thing a try. Yes, I know, it's a huge mistake and I'll probably hate the bloke. Blind dates are terrible, awkward, and egregious. They should be banned from this planet.

Unfortunately, seeing as my current love interest has no interest in me, I'm in a bit of a pickle. My only out is to "get out and see the many, many fish in the sea," according to Sam and my mum.

My current love interest is snorting rather unattractively. "I'll bet he's fat and has severe acne with a speech impediment."

I glare at Will even though I secretly agree. I don't trust David to set me up with a good guy.

David gives Will a look. "No, he's a good mate of mine. We've been working together for several years."

Will shrugs, but grins evilly at me. I lean forward and nudge him, much to Sam's chagrin.

Perhaps I should do some explaining. It's a long story, but, see, I'm sort of in love with Will, who is best mate, roommate, and basically my family. I've known him for forever and everything was just lovely and brilliant through Hogwarts and even after, for the first three years. Sam and David were dating by then, and living together, so Will and I decided to move in together. That was about two years ago that we bought the flat we live in together now. When we did that, we just fell into a routine of living together. It was fabulous – we both dated other people and were happy being best mates. I only felt strictly platonic feelings for him.

Until _That Night_, as Sam calls it, which was about a year ago. I had arrived home after a busy day at work, picking up Will's socks which had somehow ended up on the floor, to find Will making dinner and had wine ready for us, something that was customary for us. And then, after a lovely dinner, we were cleaning up, and I had this moment where my mind – which I currently hate, by the way – decided to have the thought that I wanted this forever and that Will was whom I wanted to share the rest of my life with. I cleverly deduced that I was in love with him.

And therein lies my problem.

"William Ashford Wood," I say menacingly. "If you do ANYTHING to scare away my marital prospects, I'll castrate you."

"Yes, Mum," he says, rolling his eyes.

Clearly I am not threatening enough.

"And David, that sounds lovely," I say, trying to inject some enthusiasm into my voice. "Tell John I look forward to meeting him."

I gulp down the rest of my drink and order another. I'm going to need it just to make it through tonight.

I sound like quite the alcoholic, don't I?

"Anyway," says Sam. "Do you two want to come with David up to my parents' house in Yorkshire? We're going this weekend."

I grimace. "I wish, but I told my mum we'd go home for this family party this weekend."

"We?" asks Will in confusion, looking at me with a raised brow.

"Yes," I say in frustration. "You're coming with me for Grandma's birthday."

"You didn't tell me!" Will exclaims, giving me a look.

"Well now you know," I say smugly, raising a brow.

He sighs and shakes his head. "Well, you'll have to make my excuses then."

"Why?" I ask sharply.

Will looked sheepish. "Er, I've got a date with the new Seeker, Maggie Lorring."

Will is manager of the Wimbourne Wasps. He oversees all the players and helps sort out all the crap – like stalkers (many of them for those hunky players he manages) – that comes their way.

"Well, you'll have to cancel then," I snap.

"But…" he whines.

"Has it been a while, then, mate?" asks David slyly, elbowing Will in the arm.

Sam lunges across the table and hits him. "Shut up, you twat," she mutters, albeit affectionately.

"SAMANTHA ALEXANDRA CUNNINGHAM!" I say loudly. "Don't do that! We've left Hogwarts!"

Sam looks decidedly unaffected by my yelling. Is it me, or am I less threatening by the day?

"And you," I say, swiveling in my chair, narrowing my eyes at Will. "You're coming with me. That's nonnegotiable. Tell Lorring you're otherwise engaged and get on with it."

Will rolls his eyes. "Fine, Mum."

"And if you don't, I'll write your mum and maybe even your uncle Oliver."

Will's eyes widen. "Please don't tell Mum!" he says, frightened.

"Then do as I say," I command simply. Really, it's easier if you just _listen _to me.

"Why do I still associate with you?" asks Will.

"Because I'm the best bloody thing that's ever happened to you," I say. "And I'm gorgeous."

Will snorts. "Okay, and you call me arrogant."

I feel a twinge of hurt. I mean, _obviously _I was joking when I said that stuff to him, but he didn't have to dismiss me derisively! I mean, he doesn't think I'm a cow, does he?

_Does he!_

Before I can follow this particularly alarming train of thought, David interrupts me. "Lily," he asks, "can you come with me to buy some more drinks. I need someone to help carry them."

"I can help," Sam volunteers. "Really, Lily, you can relax."

"No," says David, surprisingly sharply, "I want Lily to come."

Will looks at David appraisingly and I get up slowly, agreeing. "I'll come," I say.

David leads me away to the bar, where he asks for a new round of drinks.

"What's so urgent?" I inquire curiously.

"This," he says as he fumbles in his pocket, pulling out a velvet box.

"Oh my goodness," I breathe as he opens it to show me a platinum ring with a large diamond. I look up at him with shining eyes.

"D'you like it?" David asks nervously. "I know you know Sam the best. She's your sister, practically…"

I put a hand warmly on his arm. "David," I say honestly, "She'll love it. It's perfect."

David's face relaxes into a smile.

"So when are you going to pop the question?" I ask with a glint in my eye.

"Actually, I was thinking tonight," he says, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I've asked her father for his permission, and I've bought Krug for the flat, and I've sprinkled rose petals all over the flat."

At this point, my hand is over my mouth and I'm smiling so widely I'm surprised my face doesn't split.

"I know," he mumbles. "I'm practically a poof. But I want it to be special for her."

"Oh, you're ruddy brilliant," I say, throwing my arms around him.

"Excuse me," interrupts the bartender, "Your drinks are there." He points impatiently at them, signaling for us to get out of his way so we can make room for other customers.

"Oh, shut up," I say irritated to the bartender. He glares at me.

"David," I say, returning my gaze to him. "You and Sam will be so happy together."

"I know," he says simply. "That's why I'm asking her."

"Does Will know?" I ask.

He nods. "He came with me this afternoon to pick up the ring. I needed support."

I grin. "This is fucking amazing."

"Okay," I say, picking up the drinks and carrying them back to the table. "I'm going to take Will out of here so you can get going with Sam!"

"Don't hurry," David says. "I'm not in a rush to –"

He stops talking as he sees Sam.

"What?" Sam says, looking at David strangely.

"Nothing," he says, gulping down some Firewhiskey.

Oh, Merlin. I'm too excited. I can't in good conscious know I'm the person delaying David asking Sam to marry him. I just can't.

So I place a hand on my stomach and make a face.

"What's wrong?" asks Will immediately.

"I'm not feeling well," I say, groaning for effect.

David gives a short laugh.

Sam asks concernedly, "You want some medicine? Because I brought –"

"No, really," I say hurriedly. "That's okay. I just…. I need to go rest. I think I want to go home and go to sleep. Will, come with me, won't you?"

Will protests, "Can't you just Apparate home?"

Sometimes I want to hit Will. I really do. Isn't the man you're in love with supposed to be chivalrous or something?

Not a lazy idiot who annoys you.

I groan loudly again, this time in annoyance. "Will," I say through gritted teeth. "You're coming home with me _this instant._"

"Lily it's okay –" says Sam.

Will shakes his head. "I'll go with her. I live with her anyway." Something in my tone must've signaled to him that I want to leave for an important reason.

We grab our jackets and head outside with a wave and a gleeful glance from me to David, my heels echoing off the pavement like gunfire.

After we walk round the corner, I stop and turn with an ebullient expression on my face.

"Okay," says Will. "What the fuck is going on?"

"David is proposing tonight!" I say happily.

"Tonight!" says Will incredulously. "I thought that was next week."

"No, now. That's why we needed to get out of there," I explain.

"Ah," he says with a raised brow. "That's why you behaved as though you were giving birth."

"Shut up, arsehole," I hit him. "You're insufferable."

He laughs. "You love me."

"No I don't," I say, pulling lipgloss out of my bag.

"Admit it," he says grinning.

I look up into his eyes alight with laughter and I freeze. Something inside me stirs and I feel the smile fall off my face. Just for a moment.

I paste it back on and say, "Yes, I do. I love you."

It's true. Just not in the sense he means it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WILL! What did I say about leaving empty Butterbeer bottles _on the coffee table_!" I shout, my face red.

Will rolls his dark eyes. "Come on, Lil," he pleads. "I haven't done that recently. Can you cut me some slack once in a while?"

"Will," I say, tapping my foot impatiently, "You did this three days ago. And use a coaster," I add, catching sight of his water glass on our very expensive coffee table we bought last month together at a shop in Knightsbridge.

"You're a right cow, you know that?" he says. "It's like living with my mum."

"Yes, I'm sure Darcy will be very happy to learn about her son's truculent behavior," I say dryly.

"I was planning to make breakfast today," he says, grabbing my hand and leading me into the kitchen where a bowl, eggs, and what appears to be a fruit salad are on the table.

I soften a bit, biting my lip. "Okay, I won't tell Mark and Darcy what you've done," I say, half-jokingly.

I sit at the table and sip my coffee (a packet of sweetener, _no _milk). Will is busy cracking open eggs into the pan and has charmed some tomatoes and onion into chopping themselves. He is actually quite impressive.

Well, okay, I have a secret. I can't cook. Not for my life. Once I tried making dinner for us – a lovely pasta dish I'd seen in a cookbook I was given – and it was a disaster. The pasta was still hard since I didn't know how much time to boil it for (I _knew _I should've read the directions on the box!). The sauce burned and the bread I'd thoughtfully popped in the over was black.

It looked like coal. How do you manage to turn bread into coal?

"Impressed, aren't you?" Will laughs, his face creasing into a smile.

"Shut up!" I toss a balled-up napkin at him.

"Okay, Lily, how d'you want your eggs?" he asks, doing some show-offy flipping of the eggs in the pan. Damn egotist.

"The usual," I say.

"Yes, ma'am," he salutes me in a mock display of respect (he really has none for me).

"So why did you make me take a sick day?" I ask. "I've already received 43 owls from the hospital with various complaints. Apparently Willington decided to go ahead with the experiment. My life is wonderful."

Will laughs again. "Actually, I was hoping we'd go and drop by Sam and David's. I mean, they should have gotten engaged by now. We can go after breakfast, though. I thought we'd give them a bit of a lie-in after what I'm sure was a busy night last night."

Will waggles his eyebrows suggestively at me and I roll my eyes. Bloody tosser.

"I completely forgot about that, to be completely honest," I say sheepishly. "I knew I forgot something this morning."

"So we'll go?" he says, putting my plate of eggs in front of me. Mmm. It smells delicious.

"Excellent," I say happily. "Definitely."

"By the way," he adds. "I fixed the mirror in your bathroom that was making inappropriate comments to you. And that light in the hallway."

I smile at him gratefully. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hire a handyman," he jokes. "I'm like your bloody personal slave."

"Shut up." I shove him gently.

"After we see Sam and David," I say. "I've a lunch with my mother."

"Say hi for me, will you?" he pecks me on the cheek as he takes my dish to the sink.

"I'll help you clean up. Then we can go to Sam's!" I do a little dance that I wouldn't dare do in front of anybody except Will.

"Thanks."

I grab our coffee mugs and deposit them in the sink. As Will washes them, l charm the counters clean with a wave of my wand. Will puts away the pans and eggs and I return the plates to their rightful spots. We've developed a routine together over the years. It gives me a frisson of happiness as I survey our rather domestic moment together. I like knowing that even if Will shags six different women a week (as he is wont to do – he is a sexy bloke), I'm the only one he is so ... comfortable with?

I can't quite articulate what I'm thinking but it allows me the lovely delusion that I'm different then the others.

A girl's got to dream, doesn't she?

As we Apparate into Sam and David's flat, I see Sam and the diamond sparkling on her ring finger and I shriek. I can't help it; it's a reflex.

Brown eyes gleaming with happiness, I throw my arms around Sam and hug her soundly. I pull back and say sincerely, "I'm so happy for you. You're going to have _so much fun._"

Sam smiles, her eyes filling with tears of joy. "I know." She glances up at David, who smiles affectionately.

"Wait a second!" she whirls around and smacks me. "You knew and didn't tell me!"

"Only a little before you did!" I exclaim, dodging another hit. "Will knew before me!"

"Way to inculpate me! Thanks so much, Lils," he shouts sarcastically as Sam turns to him with an evil gleam in her eye.

"I can't believe no one told me!" Sam says loudly, examining her ring and shaking out her brown hair.

"Sam, darling, it's meant to be a surprise," David explains patiently.

She dismisses him with a wave of her hand.

"So, when's the big day?" I ask excitedly.

Will rolls his eyes and I catch his muttered words to David. "It's like she's bloody getting married."

"In three months at Sullivan's. The fourteenth of September," says Sam.

I hug Sam again. "So excited."

"Speaking of which," adds Sam. "Are you ready for your blind date tomorrow night?"

"John owled me to ask about you. I think he's nervous, which means he sounds into you," says David.

I smile at David. I notice Will scowling out of the corner of my eye.

"Enough about me," I say. "This is _your _day."

Sam nods happily. "My wedding is going to be the best bleeding wedding you've ever been to."

I laugh. "I'm sure it will."

After I triple check that I have my keys in my bag (I lose them _all the time. _I don't know where they go. I think Will tries to steal them to make me go bonkers), I Apparate to The Garden, a small restaurant tucked away in a corner of Diagon Alley. Mum and I lunch here once a week. It's a tradition. We have a weekly postmortem of everything we've done in the past week.

I totter over to the table and dump my bag on the back of my chair. Blasted heels.

"Hi, love," Mum says cheerily, flashing me a smile. She surveys my casual jeans and sweater and asks, "Why aren't you dressed in a suit for St. Mungo's? It's a weekday!"

"Oh, right," I say. "Well Will made me take a sick day today. We had to go see Sam and David."

Mum rolls her eyes. "Again! Will is horrid. Were you hungover or something?"

"Mum!" I exclaim. "NO! We went to see Sam and David because David proposed last night and we wanted to offer our congratulations!"

Mum looks shocked. "Last night?"

I nod.

"Blow me. That's fantastic. But I can't believe it. It makes me feel so old when you lot get engaged and soon married. Bloody hell," she breathes.

I laugh. "It's amazing. They'll be so happy together."

Mum softens. "I know. They make an excellent couple."

We're silent for a moment. I stir my iced tea with my straw and stare pensively into my drink.

"Lily," she says gently. "What are you thinking?"

I sigh. "I don't know."

That's a lie. She knows it is. But she nods and lets it go.

"So, how's Dad? Things going well at the Auror office? I Owled him yesterday but he hasn't responded."

"It's going well," says Mum, accepting the change of topic. "He loves working with Uncle Ron as you know. But you'll see everyone this weekend at your grandmother's birthday."

"Definitely."

"And Will is coming?" she asks raising a brow.

"Yes, he is. But he has a bloody date with the new Seeker –"

"Maggie Lorring?"

"Yes," I say warily, eyeing her. "How do you know?"

"Lily, I love Quidditch. I used to be a professional, remember?" Mum looks at me sardonically.

"Right. Anyway. I told him he has to cancel and he wasn't pleased but I hope he'll do it."

Mum nods. "Good. James was hoping to have a word with him about the Wasps."

"I can't wait to see Milla and James! I haven't seen them since they went on holiday to St. Tropez!"

"I know. Let's order."

A waiter appears and takes our orders.

"So I meant to tell you. Your brilliant father and uncles – my idiot brothers George and Ron – decided it would be fun to charm their cars to fly much like Dad's godfather Sirius' motorcycle did. And the morons forgot to put Disillusionment charms so Muggles couldn't see them."

I giggle. "You're joking."

"No! It was a right mess. It was like your father and the others were thirteen. I tell you, they're worse than teenagers."

"Mum, _no one _is worse than James and Ben and Luke as teenagers."

Mum catches my eye and laughs.

"Cheers, darling," she says and we clink glasses. "To men who are complete and utter idiots."

"I'm so late!" I cry as I hurry out of the bathroom, putting one last coat of lipgloss on and fixing my earring for the hundredth time.

My heel snags on a bit of carpet and I trip. I give a frustrated shout. Will appears in my doorway, leaning against the frame with an amused expression on his face.

"Shut up!" I snap. "I'm already having a shitty time as it is. I _hate _blind dates."

"I didn't say anything," comments Will with a raised brow.

"Oh, you think you're so bloody clever, do you?" I growl, fumbling with my necklace that just won't close no matter what I do. I hate these stupid contraptions.

He walks over and lays an arm on my shoulder. I immediately relax.

"You'll be fine," he says calmly. "Here, let me help you."

He moves my hair aside and I tilt my head to give him better access. I suppress a shudder as his fingers come into contact with my skin as he deftly attaches the necklace.

"Thanks," I mutter, feeling suddenly shameful that I yelled at him.

"Welcome." He brushes a kiss on my cheek and resumes his post leaning against the door.

"I don't want to go," I admit.

"I know," he says, looking intently at me.

I check my watch and mentally kick myself. I'm _so _late.

"Listen, I need to go, but I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

"Okay," he says. "Give me a shout if you need anything. Oh, and you got another owl about a Willinger or Willington or someone."

"Ugh," I groan and push a hand through my hair. "I don't have time to deal with that now. If anything else happens, leave the owl in my room. I really need to go."

I smile at him and grab my bag, heading for the door.

"Don't forget your keys!" I hear Will behind me.

"Thanks," I say gratefully. "I don't know what I'd if I didn't have you. I wouldn't ever be able to enter the flat again."

He laughs.

I make for the door and as I open it, Will says, "Oh, and I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I canceled my date with Maggie Lorring," he says, his eyes intent on mine.

I search his eyes for a moment and say eventually, "Good. That's great. Mum will be happy. Okay, I _really _need to go."

And I turn and Apparate.

I arrive at the restaurant, a little Italian place, and compose myself. I walk up to the hostess, and am about to ask for John Wilson when someone taps me on the shoulder and says, "Lily? Lily Potter?"

I turn to see a dapper man in a suit with blond hair and blue eyes smiling at me. "That's me," I say with a smile. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"I'm John," he says, kissing me on the cheek. "Nice to meet you. You look lovely."

I flush and smile at him. "Likewise."

He takes my sweater and leads me to our table. He pulls out a chair for me and I sit down, impressed. This is more like it. Why aren't there more chivalrous, well-mannered men out there?

"So, did you come from work?" he asks.

"No, actually, I took the day off. I was celebrating my best friend, Samantha Cunningham's, engagement. She and her fiancé got engaged last night. You know David!" I explain with a grin.

"That's lovely! Tell them congratulations from me. I did notice David was missing from work today."

"I will," I respond, relaxing.

"Wine?" asks a waiter who has just appeared.

"Red?" asks John, and though I hate red wine, I nod with a smile.

_Will would know I want white, _my traitorous mind thinks. I mentally curse myself.

I remind myself that this isn't about Will. It's about this man, this _lovely _man, who is actually interested in me. With that sobering thought, I smile at John and take a sip, hiding a cringe. God that's _disgusting. _

"So do you enjoy working at Gringott's?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm head of investments. I've always enjoyed numbers and our newest investment portfolios are selling well. We've raked in a large profit this year. Enough work chitchat," he says. "I don't want to be the world's most boring date. Blind dates are awkward enough."

I laugh. I raise my glass to him. "You're absolutely right. To actually interesting dates."

"To interesting dates," he echoes, smiling at me.

"So have you been anywhere interesting on holiday?" he asks.

"Yeah bloody right. Being a hospital administrator sort of sucks up all your time. My last vacation was a year ago to St. Bart's. I don't have time to catch my breath."

"Well, I was in Crete a few months back. It was fun. I went with my brother George."

"Are you close with your family?" This is a key question. If he says yes, then he's a winner.

"Yes, very, actually. And now that I'm finally settled in my career, I'm looking to start one of my own," he says frankly.

I stare at him, astonished. This man is The Perfect Man. Sitting in front of me!

"A family?" I repeat stupidly.

"Yes, I've been dating around but I just want to settle down," he says. "I'm tired of the dating race. It's so tiring."

I nod, mesmerized.

"Do you want kids?" he asks.

I'm starting to feel as though I'm on an interview. Like I'm applying for the position of Stepford wife.

_Snap out of it, _I tell myself. This man is honest and lovely and just what you're looking for.

"Yes," I reply. "I'd love them." 

"How many?"

Um, okay. This is a bit creepy. He's really starting to sound like an interviewer.

"Er, three?" I say.

"Me too!" he says. He puts a hand on mine. "Lily, I really think this could go somewhere."

I Apparate straight into Sam and David's flat, crying. Sam is reading a case on the couch and as she sees me she drops her file and hurries over to me.

"Lily?" she asks worriedly.

"Is everything okay in here?" asks David as he appears in the doorway. He looks at me in confusion.

I bury my hand in Sam's shoulder and she shoos David away. I know my makeup's ruined but I can't help it.

Sam strokes my hair and lets my cry. After several minutes of this she gently asks, "Lily, what happened?"

"I just … I fucked it up. I _always _do this to myself. John was perfectly lovely …" I trail off as more tears stream down my face and speech is impossible.

"Go on," she urges.

"I … I must _hate _myself or something. He was the _perfect _man and I just can't let myself be interested in anyone! I'm so bloody hung up on …"

I freeze as I realize what I've said. Sam doesn't know. I haven't told anyone about my feelings for Will.

"On…?" she prompts. She looks at me for a long time and says, "Will?"

I look at her in shock. "How do you know?" I don't bother denying it.

"Lily, I may be thick about a lot of things, but I know my best mate. And I know you better than I know myself. I noticed this a long time ago."

"Oh," is my response.

"Okay, so tell me what happened," she says.

"Nothing _happened. _ I didn't walk out on him or anything. Nor did I have verbal diarrhea," I say, but stop as a new sob overtakes me. "I just … I shut myself off. There he was, offering me my dream on a silver platter, and I reject it. All for bloody Will who has no clue about anything and leaves his socks on the living room."

Sam nods mutely, waiting for me to continue.

"This guy was talking about marriage and having kids – everything I want. And all I can think about is _Will does this _and _Will does that_ and _John doesn't know my favorite wine like Will does. _I have no love life because of him! And the worst bit he has no fucking clue."

Sam looks at me for a long time. "Did you ever think about telling Will?"

I snort, giving her a look. "Yeah right. I'll just go home, shall I, and announce, 'Will, I'm really in love with you and want to bear your children.' Yes, that'll go over well."

"What are you going to do?" she asks.

"I don't know! I just hate myself sometimes. I don't let myself move on. I haven't had a real relationship … ever," I say, realizing this for the first time. "I mean, I do the odd bit of dating and obviously shagging around, but I've never had a proper boyfriend or longterm relationship."

Sam nods sympathetically. "I'm sorry," she says, hugging me.

My eyes tear up again. "I don't know. It's just like I don't even have an _interest _in anyone else."

She's silent as she hugs me.

Because, really, there's nothing she can say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later, I'm grabbing my bag, remembering my keys for once, and yelling at Will to get his arse over here because we're late, yet again, for once of these family things.

"Will!" I shout impatiently. "WE NEED TO LEAVE."

He appears in the doorway, half-dressed with an unbuttoned shirt and one sock, toweling his hair with a rather unaffected expression on his face. He is _such _a prat, even if he looks rather sexy right now.

"Did you not hear me?" I demand, fixing my bracelet. "We are _late_!"

He shrugs and looks as though he has no concern in the world. "S'not a big deal."

"Do I have to do everything for you?" I say, marching over to him and start buttoning his shirt, glaring at him. He looks down at me in amusement.

"Lils, I'm not a baby. I can button my own shirt," he says.

"I don't know, _can _you?" I respond tetchily.

I reach the top of his shirt and leave the top two unbuttoned. I run my hands over his shoulders to smooth the fabric (okay, maybe I _am _copping a feel) and then pull back, satisfied.

"Maybe your unfortunately rather good looks will trick people into believing that you are a normal human being," I say, my eyes twinkling.

Will laughs. "Everyone loves me," he says smugly, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"Go," I say, shoving him. "We need to go."

"Yes, dear," he says sarcastically, but complying nonetheless.

He reappears three minutes later, fully dressed, and I grab my bag and Apparate to my parents' house.

We ring the doorbell and it opens and Dad is standing there. He beams at me. "Lily, love, how are you?"

I hug him and smile. "I'm good. I'm sorry we're so late. Will here –" I jab him "- held us up."

Will sheepishly shrugs and Dad laughs. "Welcome, Will. And did you make sure Lily remembered her keys?"

Will laughs, nodding. "I always have to or we'd be locked out of the flat."

I sigh in exasperation. "Must you _always _bring that up? I can't go one day without someone reprimanding me about forgetting my keys."

Dad ushers us in. "Give me your stuff," he says, and I hand him my bag and jacket, as well as Will's.

I spot Al and grab Will by the hand. "Come on, let's go!"

"Al! I missed you!" I cry, hugging him. Will shakes Al's hand.

"How is my favorite couple?" Al smirks.

"Shut up," I say. "We are _not _dating, you ponce."

"Whatever," he says disbelievingly. Will looks down at me, amused.

I hate when Al does that. His flippancy pisses me off so much because there's something about his nonchalance that drives me up the wall. It's like I can't change his beliefs or something about us dating.

"Lil, you want a drink?" Will asks. "Margarita?"

"Yes," I say thankfully. "That would be lovely."

"So, did you see James and Milla yet?" Al inquires mildly.

"No, I need to! Where are they?"

"Over there. And Mum wants you to go and greet Milla's parents, okay?"

I nod.

I feel someone hug me from behind. I try to turn, tripping in my Louboutins. Lovely.

Rose catches my arm, preventing me from tumbling over.

Her blue eyes sparkle as she greets me. "Hello, stranger. Maybe you should lay off the heels, eh?"

I cross my arms over my chest. "I love heels. And I can walk in them. Most of the time."

Suddenly Scorpius appears, handing Rose a canapé. "Hi, Lily," he says, snaking an arm around Rose's shoulder.

Rose beams up at him, and I feel a bit sickened at their display of marital bliss. Really, am I the Last Single Woman or something?

"How's little Emily?" I ask.

"She's started saying 'bloody' a lot," Scorpius comments, smirking.

"Thanks to my idiot husband," Rose says, smacking him.

"Shut up."

"You know it's true Scorp," she says airily. I laugh.

"I have to visit soon. I miss you lot," I say.

Rose smiles. "We do too. Pop by sometime. Oh, and tell Samantha congratulations on her engagement!"

"Can you believe David is getting leg shackled, Scorp?" comes a deep voice behind me. Will. Of course he would make comments about the prison that marriage is.

"Here's your drink, love," he adds, handing me my cocktail. I smile gratefully.

"No, I can't," replies Scorpius. "I remember you guys as toddlers. I can't believe he's decided to take the plunge."

Will laughs. "It happens to the best of us."

I glare at Will. "You don't need to insult marriage _that _much," I grumble. "It's not like you're being dragged off to Azkaban."

Will gives me an odd look. I flush slightly but cover up my embarrassment by grabbing Will's arm.

I say over my shoulder, "We'll talk to you later. Right now we need to go say hi to my mum and Grandma!"

I spot Mum and Dad with Grandma and Grandpa and I link arms with Will, pulling him with me.

"Hi, Mum!" I exclaim. "Sorry I couldn't make it over earlier. This idiot here made us late."

Grandma laughs. "Dear, it's quite alright." She hugs me and Will.

"Did you say hello to the Hobbes?" Mum demands, eyeing me warily.

I redden. "No, not yet."

"Lily! Go and be sociable. And bring Will too. They love him."

I see Dad looking at Will and me curiously, and I notice my arm still looped through his. I flush slightly at this and he raises a brow at me.

"Happy Birthday, Mrs. Weasley," Will adds to Grandma.

"Yeah, Grandma, are you having a good birthday?"

God, I am _such _ a bad granddaughter.

"Lovely," says Grandma, amused.

"I brought you a gift," I add, riffling through my bag and producing a wrapped gift. I bought my grandmother some earrings I saw in a small shop in Muggle London. I really hope she likes them. They cost a bloody fortune.

"Thanks, love," she says warmly, hugging me.

"Lily, go see the Hobbes! And then find James. He's been asking where you've been," Mum says, pointing towards Ed and Sarah Hobbes, her best friends.

"Okay, okay," I say in exasperation, and I pull Will along.

He pulls me aside and I gulp my cocktail. "Lily," be whispers in my ear and I involuntarily shiver. "Can we go soon? I'm so tired of meeting people and making small talk. Please. I'm begging you."

I look up at him, I still feel his breath on my ear. Dear Merlin I need help. "Okay," I say. "We'll go in a bit."

I grab his hand, and lead him toward the Hobbes.

As I approach, Sarah beams at me. "Don't you look lovely in your dress," she says with a smile.

"How are you?" asks Ed, an arm slung around his wife.

"Brilliant," I say. "Sarah, Ed, this is my husband Will Wood."

As the words leave my mouth, I'm already registering their meaning.

_Fuck. _

I clap a hand over my mouth in horror and Sarah and Ed look bemusedly at me. I glance at Will, cringing, and see he is staring at me in mute shock.

"I mean," I say feebly, completely red. "My best mate. My _best mate _Will Wood."

Sarah notices my flushed face and tries to valiantly salvage the situation. "Right. Lovely to see you, Will, darling. I haven't seen you in a year! How is it being manager of the Wasps? Ginny has told me all about it."

Will snaps out of his stupor and responds, "It's, er, good. I quite like being on the business end of Quidditch. It's fun being in control of what they do, rather than being told as a player what to do."

Ed nods enthusiastically. "I'm sure. That's what I tell James, but I think he likes being a player too much to stop."

I give a loud titter. I'm such a mess. I'm praying to any superior power up there listening to please _please _get me out of this predicament. A strike of lightning through the head might be useful right about now.

I sneak a look up at Will who is animatedly talking to Ed about the Wasps. He looks down at me the same time I glance at him and our eyes lock. I feel my face flush again and I cast my eyes downwards once more. I'm SUCH a moron. I should have just had a wedding announcement printed in _The Prophet. _Or perhaps a Muggle airplane with one of those banners reading _Will I love you!_

I'm an idiot. A complete and utter idiot.

I bite my lip in frustration and glance around the room. I catch my dad looking at me with an appraising eye. I can't catch a break today, it seems.

"Lily!" I whip round and see Milla, in a green dress, hurrying over with James. She embraces me warmly and I reciprocate, happy to see them.

"James!" I exclaim, kissing him on the cheek. "I miss you. Where are little Laura and Henry?"

"With Ben and Char for the evening," Milla says. "They're babysitting."

"Milla, dearest!" cries Sarah. "There you are. You know Will, don't you?"

"Of course, Mum," she replies, rolling her eyes. She smiles at Will, who grins in return.

"Actually, Lily, we have something to ask of you. And Will," says Milla with a gleam in her eye.

I look at her, befuddled. This peaks Will's interest too.

"Yes?" I ask.

James puts an arm around Milla and they exchange a glance. "Well two things. First, can you lot babysit Laura and Henry on Wednesday?"

I look at Will and he nods. "Sure, they can come over to the flat for the night."

Milla beams. "Brilliant. And now we want to tell you that we're pregnant, again."

Sarah shrieks and attacks Milla with a hug. She pushes her off with irritated amusement.

James steadies Milla and he says, "Lily. We love you and we want you to be godmother for our daughter. We're going to name her Victoria and –"

"I'd love to!" I interrupt, smiling widely.

"I'm not done," says James. "We were wondering if you'd like to be godfather, Will. You're a part of the family and we'd be honored if you agree."

Will grins, grabbing my arm and dragging me to him. "I'd love to. We'll be quite the team, won't we, Lils?"

I smile up at him.

Milla looks happily at us and James says gratefully, "Excellent. Now we have that sorted out… Milla and I are going to go tell Al and then our grandparents."

"Bye!" I wave after them. I drain my glass of champagne (I'd had quite a few drinks here… whoops.) .

"Need a new drink, Godmother?" asks Will with a smile. "Better not let little Victoria know her godmother's a good-for-nothing drunk."

I swat him. "You're impossible," I tell him.

He gives me a cheeky grin and leaves with my glass.

"Lily," I hear and I turn round.

"Dad?" I say inquiringly.

"Can I have a word?" he asks, leading me away to his study.

I sit down on a chair and wait patiently. "What is it, Dad? I know you hate having these parties but we need to be social."

He flushes slightly and I smirk.

"Actually, no. I wanted to ask you about you and Will."

Oh goodness. Not _another _person asking me about this. How obvious am I? I must be really terrible to alert about half the planet to my feelings.

"What about us?" I ask cautiously.

Dad shrugs, eyeing me closely. "You tell me, Lily."

I pick at an imaginary thread on my dress. I sigh and look up. "You know, don't you?" I say bluntly.

Dad looks surprised that I admitted so fast. "Yes," he says slowly. "I had guessed. I've been seeing the way you behave around him lately. You love him, don't you?"

I look down, but I slowly nod. I don't meet his eyes. I can't.

"Sweetie," he says eventually. "It's okay."

And that's when I look up, my eyes filling with tears. I hold them back. I won't cry about this again. _I won't. _

"Dad," I say, my voice thick. "He doesn't feel the same way. It's not okay."

"I don't agree," he says. "I think he does but doesn't realize how much he depends on you. He's so used to having you around."

A glimmer of hope emerges in my chest, but I quash it down. I can't have my hopes raised falsely.

"Maybe," I concede.

I look so forlorn that my Dad comes over to sit next to me and hugs me, and I lean into his chest, feeling comforted. "I don't know what to do, Daddy," I say. I feel like I've reverted back to being a child, and not the twenty-two year old I am.

"I know, love. I'm sorry," he says.

We stay like that for a long time. It's like old times.

Suddenly the door opens and in walks Will, drinks in hand. He takes in the sight of me and Dad and a worried expression comes over his face.

"Lily," he says, raking a hand through his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say with a teary smile. I get up and accept the drink from Will. "Thanks, Dad," I add, looking at him. "I love you."

"Me too, Lil. Me too."

Once we're out of the study, Will lifts my chin up to look at him and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I repeat, avoiding his gaze.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he demands.

"Because there's nothing wrong!" I say.

He sighs. "Okay, Lily, I'll get it out of you later," he relents.

"Hey, Will?" I say. "Let's go home."

"Brilliant," says Will and I smile slightly.

"Take me home."

And he does.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jenna comes into my office, a stack of papers in hand. "Okay," she says. "These are for the donations from Whittinger and you have an appointment next week at two with the new Head of Neuroscience. Oh, and the coffee machine broke."

"Great," I reply, taking everything in stride. "I'll try to get that all down. Any screwups from Willington?"

Jenna laughs. "Not today so far."

I look at my watch. "Only ten more minutes that he's my responsibility."

She smiles and departs as I start to sign papers, barely reading them. I can't wait to get out of here and back to the flat. Milla and James are leaving their kids with us for the night. Will is going to help me look after them. It's going to be loads of fun.

I tidy my desk and gather my belongings. I throw on my trench, and as I cinch the belt my door flies open. In comes … Willington. I groan.

"What have you done _this time_?" I demand in a tired voice.

"Nothing. I want to get permission to give my patient a treatment without their consent."

"NO!" I say sharply. "We don't do that, remember?"

Willington shrugs. "The guy's just being stubborn."

"Then browbeat him into submission like you usually do."

"I tried. It didn't work," he complains.

"Listen, Willington, you're an excellent Healer but we can't have another lawsuit on our hands. We already dedicate one tenth of the legal expense fund of St. Mungo's to pay for your lawsuits. And we've already used up that fund. It's _June. _There's six more months of this year and I really can't afford your antics."

Willington still looks stubborn and rather indifferent to my heartfelt speech. "So can I?" he repeats.

"_NO!_" I exclaim. "Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"No," he says unabashedly.

I groan. "Just go do whatever you bloody want," I say, pushing past him. I've really had enough for one day.

"Just get their consent first!" I shout over my shoulder and Willington laughs.

It doesn't matter what I say, because he'll do what he wants anyway.

I Apparate home and realize Milla and James will be here any moment. I shove the crap on my bed into my closet. I don't have time to really clean. Then I realize that they probably won't enter my room, so my best bet to give the illusion that I live neatly is to tidy the living room, kitchen, and dining room. Fuck. I have to do this fast.

I hurry into the kitchen where breakfast dishes are stacked in the sink, there is spilled cereal on the marbletop of the island, and milk is on the counter. Lovely. I toss the milk into the bin and charm the dishes clean while simultaneously wiping off the counter. I trip over a chair, falling onto the floor. I stand back up angrily, kicking off my heels. I really have to stop wearing those.

I hear the door open and hear someone walking in.

"Will?" I call as I tie my hair up into a messy bun. I mutter a cleaning spell Mum taught me and I hear a reply. "It's me," he says, ambling into the kitchen.

He surveys me with a raised brow and I flush.

"Everything alright here?" he asks, loosening his tie.

"No, it's not bloody alright!" I snap like a moody housewife. "James and Milla are due any moment and the house looks like it was pillaged by lunatics!"

I turn and begin furiously shoving plates into the cupboard when I feel a pair of strong hands massaging my shoulders.

"Relax, Lily," Will says.

For a moment, I unwind, but as I remember there's no time left, I shrug him off and tell him, "If you want to help, you can go tidy the living room."

"Yes, dear," he says sarcastically, heading for the living room.

After a mad dash into the dining room to throw a tablecloth on the dining room table we never use, I sit down at the kitchen table, breathing hard.

Merlin I'm tired. And I haven't even gotten around to babysitting yet. Maybe I shouldn't be a mum…

Will reappears. "I've finished tidying up," he announces.

I smile. "Thanks."

I hear a knock on the door. I rush over and open it to see Milla and James with little Laura and Henry. I usher them in and Will leans against the doorframe, smiling at them.

"How was Side-Along Apparition?" I ask my niece Laura.

She giggles. "It was fun. I want to do it myself!" 

"Mummy will let you when you're older," says Milla, rolling her eyes at me.

James deposits baby Henry in my arms and I coo at him, making ridiculous baby noises. I can feel Will watching me with an amused expression.

"Okay, I've left you nappies, bottles, stories, favorite stuffed animals and anything else I could think of," says Milla.

"And clothes," adds James.

"Right," says Milla. "So everything's set. Thank you _so _much for watching them. We just have been tied up with James's work functions."

I nod sympathetically. I know about those stupid work functions because I have to attend them all the time for the hospital. They're a huge pain in the arse.

"We'll contact you if anything should go wrong," says Will, holding Laura on his hip.

"Brilliant. We'll see you later!" James pecks me on the cheek and they turn and Apparate.

As soon as they leave, Henry starts to wail. I rock him back and forth, trying to soothe him, but this only makes him cry harder. And it's not a baby cry – he is screaming bloody murder like I've committed some egregious crime of kidnapping him or something.

I find his binky and stick it in his mouth. The crying abates and I continue to sway back and forth.

Will has put Laura on the couch and is reading her a story. I glance at the title to see it's a fairytale about a princess. I suppress a giggle at the thought of Will reading such girly books. He's usually such a typical bloke – Quidditch-loving, drinking obsessed, randy idiot.

Henry begins to drift off to sleep so I quietly tap Will on the shoulder and point to his room. He nods silently and I open the door to his room and tiptoe over to his bed where I put down Henry. He wakes a bit so I cuddle him for a while before leaving the room silently. God, he is so bloody adorable.

In the living room, Will is talking with Laura whose eyes are sparkling. I smile at the sight.

"Having fun, are we?" I ask.

"Yes!" cries Laura.

"Who is your favorite aunt?" I ask rhetorically.

Laura thinks for a moment – _too _long of a moment if you ask me – before replying, "You. And Uncle Will is my favorite uncle."

Will smiles. "I'm your favorite uncle, eh?" He tickles her and she giggles joyfully.

"I have an idea," I say, my eyes lighting up with inspiration. "Laura, dear, would you like to make cookies with me and Uncle Will?"

Laura gasps and jumps on me. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Will grasps her hand and leads her into the kitchen after I go. I pull out all the ingredients while Will gets various mixing bowls. I rifle through my cookbooks to find one for baking and I spot a recipe for chocolate chip cookies.

"Since Aunt Lily can't cook to save her life, I'll be doing most of the work with you as my helper, okay, love?" Will says to Laura.

"I can too!" I say indignantly.

"Shut up, Lils," he says.

"Shut up is a bad word," reprimands Laura solemnly. "Mummy says I can't use that word."

"Mummy is right," I say with a glare at Will who looks decidedly unconcerned.

"Okay, Laura, crack the eggs in here," instructs Will, and he guides her as she does so. "Lily, you can measure out the flour and sugar."

I do so, grumbling, since Will won't trust me with anything but menial tasks. He deftly mixes everything together. "Now, Laura, give me the chocolate chops so we can put them in." He lets Laura dump it all in and he mixes it with a wave of his wand.

"Now cookie dough is the best food in the world," says Will. "So we're going to try some, okay?"

"But you could get salmonella –" I protest, but Will cuts me off with a sharp look, clearly saying _Don't ruin the fun. _

I shut up and watch in amusement as Will gives Laura a taste and she squeals in delight. Will takes a huge bite and I roll my eyes.

"We can't forget Aunt Lily, can we?" Will says and he scoops a bit onto his finger and moves it toward my mouth.

"I'm not going to _eat _that stuff, much less off your fing-" My speech is cut off as he shoves his finger into my mouth and I eat the cookie dough.

Wow. Maybe that is good.

Will looks smug as I glance at him. Prick.

After the cookies bake and I eat more than I care to share, Laura becomes sleepy and Will lays her on the lounge chair next to the couch.

I plop on the couch and he sits next to me.

"Well, I'll say this evening was a success," I comment happily.

"I agree," he says.

"They're adorable aren't they?" I say.

He nods and smiles. "They really are. A bit annoying at times, but still."

"I want this," I say suddenly.

"What?" he asks, perturbed.

"_This. _ A family. Marriage. Children. Whatever you want to call it," I say.

"Oh," he says, gazing at Laura.

"What about you?" I ask eventually.

"I suppose I do too," he assents after a while.

"Which bit?" I inquire.

"I don't know."

Will has such a way with words, doesn't he? He's a real Shakespeare. Not only that, he articulates his emotions _so _well.

"What do you mean?" I prompt, trying to get him to be more specific.

"I mean, this is what I want," he says, finally looking at me.

"This?" I ask, not daring to breathe or move.

"Yes. A marriage, with kids, and a house, and the works," he says.

Oh. _Oh. _Right. Silly Lily. I shouldn't think like that to get my hopes up.

"Right," I say.

"Enough of this girly shit. I'll be growing breasts soon and then we can have a sleepover and paint out nails," Will says and I laugh. He can never be serious about anything.

Suddenly I hear Henry crying and I jump up to go get him. Will restrains me and says, "I'll get him. You watch Laura."

I nod and he disappears into his bedroom. I sit next to Laura and glance down at her fondly. She has Milla's golden hair and James's brown eyes. I marvel at how they created such an adorable little girl. She's sound asleep now, so I decide to pick her up and I carry her to Will's room, first muttering _Lumos _so I could see and not trip over anything.

As I enter I see Will lying on the bed, little Henry on his chest and I feel a wave of affection wash over me. I place Laura gently down on the bed, leaving enough space for me to crawl in between her and Will. I try to be quiet as I crawl in between them.

I lay down and look at Will, perfectly content. He smiles at me and whispers, "What a night, eh?"

I muffle a laugh and grin instead. "It was fun."

"They're so bloody funny," comments Will, his eyes crinkling as he smiles.

I nod. "We should have them over more often," I say.

Will agrees, "I'd like that."

I unexpectedly yawn and Will smirks at me. "You're turning into a fucking mum, getting tired at 9:30!"

I smack him, but then rearrange his arm so I'm lying in the crook of his arm. I feel safe and happy and know this is where I belong. I kiss his cheek and whisper goodnight before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three days later, as I arrive at Martha's, my favorite restaurant, I spot Sam sitting at a table outside. It is perfect weather today – sunny, warm, and fluffy white clouds are scuttling across the blue sky.

"Sam!" I exclaim, a bright smile on my face. She gestures for me to sit and I do, placing my bag on the back of my chair.

She puts her hand over mine and says, "I have _so _much to discuss with you about the wedding. I've been getting rather excited about it."

"Who wouldn't?" I scoff. "You found your man, and you need the _perfect _wedding to top it off." 

"First," she says, eyes flashing. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"You'll be Maid of Honor?"

I shriek in delight. I do so very loudly and I notice a couple of people sitting next to us are staring at me. I am _so _inconspicuous.

"Of course!" I reply, a bit more maturely.

"Brilliant," she says, sipping her orange juice. "Okay, so what will we have today?"

She scans the menu as I shrug and reply, "The usual."

I wave over a waiter and order eggs and toast. Sam asks for egg whites and a fruit salad.

"A fruit salad?" I echo in disbelief. "Since when is that breakfast?"

"Since I'm getting married soon and I need to lose weight!" she says indignantly, indicating her trim figure and approximately three ounces of fat.

I raise a brow incredulously. "Seriously? _Seriously? _You're tiny!"

She wrinkles her nose. "I can't be a cow on my wedding day."

I harrumph in disapproval. "You're making me feel fat," I say.

"Shut up, Lily," she responds with a roll of her eyes. "You're even smaller than I am!" 

"Because _I'm shorter than you_," I point out. "I'm sorry we can't all be Amazonian goddesses."

Sam shrugs. "Whatever. I'm not going to touch carbohydrates until I say, 'I do.'''

"You're daft," I repeat. "Utterly mad."

"Hey, well, that's what they say about brides," Sam grins.

"So how was it at your parents'?" I ask. "Did David behave or did he have a nervous fit and hide out in the bathroom the whole weekend?"

Sam giggles. "He was rather normal, except now that you say it, he _was _in the bathroom for a long time…"

I chuckle. "He's crazy."

"I know," she says. "Which is why I'm hiring a wedding planner. I can't do it all myself and Mum is hopeless with this – all she does is talk about horse-riding and hunting – she's _such _ a Muggle – and David is a bit loopy when it comes to marriage stuff so I have to have some help."

"I can help," I offer immediately.

She smiles but shakes her head. "Thanks, but you're busy enough running your life and Will's and managing a hospital. Nor do I have the time to dedicate to this, being a barrister and all."

I nod sympathetically as the food arrives.

"I've been wondering," I say suddenly.

Sam looks questioningly at me.

"Are you going to change your name to Samantha Copper once you're married?" I ask.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that," she replies. "I was thinking about hyphenating our names."

"Samantha Alexandra Cunningham-Cooper?" I say, raising a brow. "That's a mouthful."

She wrinkles her nose. "I know. But I feel weird dropping my name."

"But what about your kids?" I ask. "Other people will have an advantage over them during tests because it takes so damn long to spell their names."

"Shut up," Sam says. "I hadn't thought about that."

"I have an idea. You hyphenate your name, but give your kids Cooper as a last name. And one of them can have Cunningham as a middle name to keep your family name alive," I suggest, astounded by my own brilliance.

Sam looks pensive. "Hmm, that's a thought. Maybe that's what I'll do. Good idea."

"Thanks," I say, feeling smug.

"Anyway, enough wedding talk. How was your grandmother's birthday?" she asks.

"It was fun, and Rose tells you congratulations on getting engaged, by the way," I say.

"Any family drama?" she asks. Sam loves to gossip.

I laugh. "Not really. Everything went smoothly until…well…" I trail off, embarrassed.

Sam spears a grape and looks at me intently. "What happened? Spill, Lily!"

"Okay, well," I begin, taking a sip of coffee. "So, I'm saying hello to the Hobbes, you know, Milla's parents, and I know they know Will, but I decided to introduce him again or whatever, and I said … I said…"

I can't bring myself to say it.

"Go on," prompts Sam, eyes flashing curiously.

"I said," I mumble. "'This is my husband Will Wood.'"

Sam chokes on her drink and she stares at me in disbelief. "You did _not_," she eventually sputters.

"I did."

"Oh, Lil." The sympathy and pity in her voice are unmistakable.

"Wait," she says, lifting a hand. "Did Will hear you?"

"Yep."

"Oh, Merlin, it does _not_ get worse than this."

"I know."

Sam asks, cringing, "What did Will say?"

I take a bite of toast. "He didn't say anything but gave me this weird look, and I knew he was thinking, 'what is this loony bint _on_'? At least he didn't behave awkwardly with me afterward."

Sam purses her lips. "You had quite the day."

"Oh, that's not all," I say with a grimace.

"What else happened?" Sam demands immediately.

"Dad somehow realized that I have feelings for Will and he talked to me about it," I reveal reluctantly.

"Maybe you should learn to be more subtle at hiding your emotions." Sam laughs.

"Very funny," I say dryly.

"I wonder if Will told David. Well, I'll speak about it later with him," muses Sam.

"No you won't!" I snap. "I don't need my life turning into a drama to be rehashed by every bloody thing that lives and breathes."

Sam raises a brow. "Lily, you need to do something about this."

"And what would that be?" I ask sarcastically.

"I don't know, but you need to figure it out," Sam says calmly, ignoring my snippiness.

I sigh heavily. "I know. I have two choices: tell him or get over him."

"Which is it to be?" inquires Sam, looking at me seriously.

I sigh again. "I just don't know."

"Mum?" Will asks as we enter his parents' kitchen. Darcy Wood looks up and sees him, dropping her mixing bowl into the sink as she hurries over to envelope Will in a hug.

"Darling!" she cries, pulling back to look at him. "How are you?"

Will smiles and says, "I'm good, Mum."

You see, Will is the baby of the family. He has an older sister, Chelsea, who's already married to a man called Peter Clinton and they have two children, Allie and Richard. But Will remains the youngest, and as such, is the apple of his mother's eye. Maybe _that's _why he's so spoiled.

"Hello, Darcy," I say warmly as she embraces me. "I've missed you."

"Me too," she replies, pulling back to look me up and down. "My, don't you look beautiful today."

"Thanks," I say, nervously smoothing the fabric of my gray dress.

Mark, Will's father, appears and he claps Will on the back. "Hello, Will," he says jovially and as he spots me he beams. "Lily, dearest. I haven't seen you in quite a while!"

I laugh. "I know. Work's been quite busy lately."

"By the way," interrupts Darcy, fixing her necklace. "Aunt Blair and Uncle Oliver couldn't make it; Uncle Oliver had an unexpected break in his schedule so he decided to go on holiday. And your cousins Charlotte, Maggie and Luke joined him."

I make a face. "That's a shame," I lament. "I was looking forward to seeing them."

"Lily, dear, could you carry this into the dining room?" asks Darcy, handing me a platter.

I nod and carry it in, careful not to trip in my rather high-heeled shoes. I know, I know – I always trip. But I couldn't resist these Prada pumps I saw yesterday morning. I've a bit of a shopping problem, I know.

Will grins at me as I take a seat next to him. Darcy hands me a plate laden with salad and a delicious-smelling chicken dish. She then gives Will enough food to feed an army. I stifle a giggle.

"So, Lily," asks Mark, and I can just tell he's about to ask me the worst thing a single girl could be asked. "How's your love life?"

I grimace slightly. "It's … not great," I admit. "I haven't dated anyone seriously in a long time."

Mark gives me a sympathetic look. "No good fish in the sea, eh?"

I dart a look at Will, who is eating his food with gusto. Humph.

"Not really," I say eventually. "But I've been going on some blind dates."

Darcy looks interested. "Really? Are you going to date any of them exclusively?"

"No, she's not," cuts in Will, an annoyed expression on his face.

I give him a weird look. "No," I say slowly, turning back to Darcy. "I haven't been exactly thrilled with them, you know?"

Darcy nods. "Well, when you know, you know."

I'm about to agree when Will asks, "Mum, what do you mean?"

"Will, darling, I know you haven't experienced this yet but someday you're going to meet someone and you'll know that she's it. She's who you want to spend the rest of your life with," she says and she looks at her husband affectionately.

"Until they annoy you and you feel like being a bachelor again," says Mark with a smirk.

_Now _I know where Will gets his inability to take anything seriously.

Darcy rolls her eyes although she's smiling.

"Mum, Dad, could you _please _stop flirting? It's rather gross. I think I've lost my appetite," says Will with a disgruntled face.

"Do shut up, darling," reproaches Darcy. "You're not a child anymore. You never grow up, do you?"

"I know! It's horrid, isn't it?" I say and Will hits me on the arm.

"Thanks for being on my side, Lils," he says sardonically.

"So I hear Samantha and David are engaged," says Mark.

I smile. "Yes! I'm so happy for them."

"Any progress with wedding plans?" asks Darcy.

"They're getting married in September at Sullivan's. You know, the hotel. She's hired a wedding planner to handle the rest."

Darcy nods. "It should be a lovely wedding. I need to buy a large hat for it."

I laugh. "Philip Treacy?"

"Definitely!"

Will and Mark exchange looks. "Okay," says Will. "We're going to go out for a walk. You two… go ahead and talk about wedding shit."

"Will!" Darcy reproaches. "Language!"

He shrugs uncaringly and I roll my eyes. They depart and I turn back to Darcy.

"So… where were we?" I ask.

After wandering through a park in the late afternoon, Will and I Apparate to a new restaurant that just opened up called Huntingdon Tavern. Thank Merlin I dressed up before going to the Woods' for lunch because this place is rather upmarket.

A hostess greets us.

"I've a reservation for two under Lily Potter," I say.

She scans a list and nods, crossing something off. "Right this way, Ms. Potter. May I ask, are you Harry Potter's daughter?"

I suppress a giggle. Luke looks highly amused. "Yes, I am," I say, clutching the straps of my bag.

"Welcome!" she says brightly. "I've _always _wanted to meet you!"

"Er, thanks!" I say, not knowing quite what to say. It's always been rather awkward for me to be in these situations.

She leads us to a table, handing us menus, and we sit down.

"I'm so lucky," drawls Will with a raised brow. "To be graced with Lily Potter herself, daughter of the Chosen One."

"Shut up," I mutter. "You know I hate when I get recognized."

He laughs. "You have to admit, it is a bit funny."

"Not for me, you moron."

A waitress appears and smiles brightly. "Welcome. Would you care for anything to drink?"

"A bottle of white wine?" says Will, glancing at me. I nod, irrationally noting how he _knows _what I want and remembering how perfect John bloody Wilson didn't know this.

"You know, I've had every meal out today," I comment. "I had breakfast with Sam at Martha's, then lunch with your parents, and now this."

"D'you want to go home?" asks Will, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No!" I say. "Not at all. I rather like eating out. I don't know why people prefer eating at home. You get to order what you like, people are nice to you, and you don't have to do any dishes afterwards."

Will laughs. "True. But I quite like being at home, relaxing. Honestly, my favorite times are when we just relax, watching the Muggle tele, eating something I've made since you can't cook for your life."

I narrow my eyes. "You needn't bring that up all the bloody time. But I suppose you've got a point. That _is _rather fun."

The waitress reappears with our wine and takes our orders.

"So," I say. "Did you enjoy seeing your parents?"

Will nods. "I think it went well. And they adore you. Personally I think they love you more than me."

I scoff, "Yeah right. They worship the ground you walk on."

He rolls his eyes and protests, but I can tell he's pleased. He secretly loves they attention they lavish on him.

A waiter appears at our table, holding a bottle of what seems to be chardonnay.

"This is for you, sir," he says. "Compliments from a Ms. Jane Rivers."

Will looks shocked and thanks the waiter absently.

"What the bloody fuck?" he says, shaking his head.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" I say angrily.

Will and I both turn to look at the bar, where, sure enough, a sultry woman in a red dress is glancing seductively at Will. I feel my fists clench.

Will gives her a flirtatious look and I feel myself flush with fury.

I almost spit out my wine in disbelief when Will says, "I'll just be a moment."

I stare in shock as he takes his drink and stands up, walking over to Ms. Huge Bosom. I can't tear my eyes away as I watch him chat her up, flirting and being Mr. Charming. He is such a womanizer.

"More wine?" asks the waitress kindly.

"Please," I respond gratefully. Bloody hell, do I need it.

I look back at the bar where the woman has proceeded to lay a hand on Will's arm, a rapt expression on her face. Will seems equally interested in her. I feel my heart sink into my stomach.

All of a sudden, this evening that I'd been so looking forward to – this restaurant, where, by the way, reservations were very hard to come by, and being with Will alone for the evening – is seeming quite crappy.

Will returns, a huge, stupid grin on his face. I feel like slapping him, or her. Or both.

He must've noticed my irate expression because he asks hesitantly, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I snap. "Just bloody fine."

He gives me a look, as if to say _What's gotten into you? _

"Did I do something to piss you off?" he asks eventually.

I gulp down some more wine. "No," I lie.

"Apparently I did," he persists.

The waitress appears again, this time with our food. She looks at me pityingly and I look down, avoiding her gaze. I hate pity. I really do. It makes you feel like shit.

I eat in silence until Will says, "Lily, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," I say coldly. "I'm fine."

"Come off it, Lily," he snaps. "I know you and I know something's amiss."

"Did you _have _to chat her up like that?" I demand, spearing a piece of meat angrily.

"Who?"

"Ms. I've-got-large-tits," I say.

"Ah," he says, comprehension dawning on his face. "This is about me and her."

"No, this is about me and you," I correct.

"I don't," he says, raising a brow and taking a bite of food. "I think that you're jealous."

Warning bells go off in my head. This conversation is heading in a dangerous direction.

"No," I say quickly. Too quickly.

Will gives me a sharp look. "Yes you are," he says, a slight smile on his face. "You're jealous of her."

I stay silent. Because I can't lie to him. He sees right through me.

"I'm right," he says triumphantly. "I knew it. You're jealous of the attention I was giving her and you're mad about me leaving you here."

Despite his missing the mark and feeling relieved that I've bought myself more time, I feel a bit depressed because he clearly strongly believes that I only think of him as a mate.

After a long pause, I nod. "You're right. That's it," I say, avoiding his gaze.

"Lils," he says. "I know I don't say this often and I'm not good at talking about feelings and such, but you're my best friend. Nothing and no one will change that."

I smile weakly at him.

Because although his comment is meant to make me feel better and assuage my fears, it doesn't. It only makes things worse.

**Dun dun dun. The drama heats up, eh? Sorry I've forgotten to include author's notes before but I've gotten a bit carried away with the story. Thanks to everyone who's taken an interest so far. I'm actually really enjoying doing this story. Even more than **_**Inevitable. **_**Thanks for everyone who's reviewed. I love reviews (as I know all authors do)! If you catch my drift, I'd love to see some more.**

**Xx Martha**

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**Coquetry: Thanks so much. I'm trying to make them realistic and not a typical clichéd roommate story!**

**Joelle8: I would hazard a guess that he does, but he doesn't realize it yet. He's a typical man, isn't he? And he does. He's being a bit cowardly right now. Thanks so much!**

**LJ Fan: Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you like the story. Don't worry, our favorite John Wilson will be making an appearance later on in the story!**

**Fictionalfinesse: Nice penname, by the way. And it seems I've been updating once a day, which is fairly regularly by my standards. Thanks for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following week, I tap my quill, desperate for this meeting to end. I'm stuck in a Board meeting at St. Mungo's and Jim Abbott is droning on about our apparently dire need for a new Chief of Neuroscience. I've already patiently explained that all the candidates I reviewed and interviewed were not qualified, but this doesn't deter Abbott.

"Now, Ms. Potter," he says, "I know you like our staff to be of the highest caliber, but we are sorely lacking right now. We need you to fill the position."

I suppress the desire to roll my eyes. "Yes, Jim, I'm aware. But everyone I've interviewed so far has not been suitable."

Jim sighs. "This is what I'm talking about. If we don't _have _a Head of the Department of Neuroscience, that's worse than quibbling about who's good and who's not."

"Jim," I say firmly. "St. Mungo's is a first rate hospital and just because I cannot find a suitable person to fill the position I am not going to compromise our level of quality. Fenley and Alcott will have to divide the duties up until further notice. I am doing my best to rectify the problem."

Jim heaves another sigh. "Okay, Ms. Potter," he relents. "I'll let you do it your way. But I want a new Head of Neuroscience by August first."

I nod. "Excellent."

Jim dismisses the meeting and I hurry out and back to my office. Merlin, that felt like the bloody Spanish Inquisition. I sit down, giving my aching feet a break from standing all day in these bloody heels. I really _really _need to stop wearing them. It's just whenever I pass a store window and I see a new display of shoes, all reason goes to hell and I find myself spending hundreds upon hundreds of galleons on shoes I don't need and aren't comfortable.

My door opens with a clang and an irate woman storms in, followed by Willington. Oh _no. _

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ms. Potter," she says, reading the nameplate on my desk. "But this – this _Healer _– tried to browbeat my husband into consenting to explorative brain surgery! And all he has is a bite from our cat that got infected!"

I turn to Willington, raising my brow. "Why are you even _on _this case?" I ask. "This is not a complicated case diagnostically."

Willington gives me a look. "But it is. You see, I noticed his leg is twitching. Therefore, there's a neurological problem and we don't know what. Hence the need to do surgery!"

I take a deep breath. "Willington, a twitch of the leg is not a reason to do a very dangerous surgery!"

"Thank you," interjects the woman, glaring at Willington.

"What's your name?" I ask, turning to her.

"Keira Cosgrove," she says. "My husband is Jake."

I nod. "Willington, do you really think the surgery is necessary?"

He nods.

"Then do it," I assent.

Keira looks shocked. "But he just _twitched _and –"

"Mrs. Cosgrove," I say gently, but firmly. "Willington is unfortunately our best Healer and I think you should listen to him."

This shuts her up. Willington nods his thanks to me as he leaves, Keira trailing behind him.

The minute I sit back down Jenna enters my office, holding stacks of paper. "These came for you," she says, dropping them on my desk. "Oh, and the florists for the benefit tomorrow called. They say they don't have the color of azaleas you asked for."

"Lovely," I say shortly. "Well…tell them to give me whatever color they have."

She nods.

"Oh, and Lily?" she says, handing me a note. "This came for you."

I smile and thank her. She leaves and I sign some paperwork before looking at the note.

_Lily, dearest,_

_Just wanted to say that Mark and I had an excellent time last week with you and Will. I know you're a busy girl, but do come by if you can. We'll be in touch soon._

_Love, _

_Darcy Wood_

I smile fondly at it, tucking it into a desk drawer before standing up to leave. Goodness, I'm starving. I hope Will made dinner already. I had to skip lunch today for a stupid interview for that Neuroscience Head position. It was such a bloody waste of time – the guy was a complete imbecile and I'm surprised he even made it through the initial screenings done by Jenna. She usually eliminates any idiots or twats before I interview them.

I gather my belongings, don my trench, and walk outside before Apparating home.

I triumphantly find my keys in my overlarge bag (it's like a bloody black hole in there) and open the door. I enter the flat, dropping my bag on the table in the hallway, and as I untie the belt of my jacket, I call out, "Will?"

There's no response and I remove my jacket, throwing it messily onto a nearby chair. That's weird. Where is he?

I walk into the kitchen and try again. "Will?"

Still no response. Although now I can faintly hear what sounds like … a groan? I trace the sound to the living room and I go in to find Will half atop a very scantily clad woman and practically eating her face off. I hear a gasp and realize it's me who made that noise because Will removes his lips from the woman and looks at me in surprise. The girl, I notice angrily, doesn't look in the least bit ashamed to be found snogging.

"Lily!" Will says, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't know you'd be here."

I feel like I've been stabbed. I give Will a hard look, say nothing, and I turn around and stalk out of the room, my heels making a harsh sound against the wood floor.

Unseeingly, I stride into the hallway, retrieve my bag, and Apparate to David and Sam's flat.

"He did not!" Sam sputters.

"Yes, he was practically shagging her. I hate Maggie Lorring and her long legs," I say scathingly.

David has been quiet until now. "Did he say anything to you when he saw you?"

"Yes. He said quite dandily, 'Lily! I didn't know you'd be here!'"

"And what did you reply?" he asks.

"I didn't say anything. I turned and left." I pick at the pasta Sam gave me. I've lost my appetite. I feel bad that I've interrupted their dinner, but I had to talk to them.

"Honestly," comments David, "Lils, I think you handled it well. It's better than you flying into a rage and hitting the Lorring girl. _That _would be all over the news."

"Shut up, you insensitive prick. She should've beat up the girl," interjects Sam, but I smile.

"Sam, he's right," I say gently, feeling touched that Sam is so defensive of me. "It's better I didn't fly into a strop."

"More wine?" asks David.

"Please." I smile as he pours me another glass. Now _this _is what I need.

"I can't believe he did that!" Sam muses angrily. "He's such an idiot."

"Guys," I cut in. "I feel badly enough that I've ruined your evening. We can at least not talk about me for a bit."

David shakes his head. "Lily, it's fine. We weren't doing anything special tonight, as you can see."

"So, how did you tell your parents yet about the engagement?" I ask curiously.

Sam and David exchange looks. "Er, yes," says David hesitantly. "But they didn't take it very well."

"They hate me," says Sam with a shrug.

This is true. They've always disliked Sam, even when David and Sam were only friends at Hogwarts. Whenever we went to visit David during breaks, Martin and Olivia Cooper were nice to her, but they made their feelings concerning Sam perfectly clear.

"I wouldn't say they _hate _you," says David, slightly defensively.

"Yes, they do," I point out and he laughs.

"Okay, maybe they do," he concedes.

"So what did they say when you told them?" I ask curiously.

"My mum declared she was going to die of shock. And my dad said nothing," admits David.

Sam laughs.

"Do you see who's going to be your mother-in-law, Sam? Olivia Cooper," I say with a grin.

Sam makes a face. "The only good mother-in-law is a dead one."

David pleads, "Come on, Sam. That's my mum we're talking about."

"Do you want to have alone time later or not?" asks Sam with a raised brow.

That shuts David up immediately. I scrunch my face. "Thanks for that, you-" but my snide comment is interrupted when the door crashes open.

We all whip round in our chairs to see Will walk in, shirt buttoned haphazardly and a worried expression on his face.

"Hi, mate," David says awkwardly.

Sam glares at Will, and I don't look at him. I stay silent.

"Hi," he says curtly. "Lily, what the bloody fuck happened at home just now?"

I meet his eye but say nothing, my lips pressed in a thin line.

"Lily!" he says again, this time more sharply.

"I think the question is," interrupts Sam, "What were _you _doing?"

"I had a date with Maggie Lorring that I had rearranged because _Lily _made plans to go to her parents' house and neglected to inform me," he replies. I can feel his eyes on me.

"Right," says Sam, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Lily," Will says urgently, turning to me. "Why did you storm off? I'm sorry you had to catch Maggie and me doing, er, that –" he flushes slightly " – but that's not a reason for you to leave the flat! I thought you were at work still. I didn't do anything wrong," he adds defensively.

I don't reply, but I look at him, eyes narrowed.

"Right, David?" Will asks, clearly looking for support.

David shrugs. Will scrubs a hand through his dark hair.

"Lily, will you bloody well talk to me?" he says.

"Will," says Sam sharply. "I don't think this is a good time. We'll see you later, okay? I think you should go."

David looks at Sam in shock. "Sam, I don't think you need to –"

Sam cuts him off, silencing him with a look, "I rather think I do."

Will looks at her incredulously. He turns his gaze to me but I purse my lips in irritation.

He sighs and says to me, "Okay, I'm going. But we're talking about this later. You can't hide forever."

Maybe he's right. Maybe I can't, but I can bloody well try to.

I end up spending the night at Sam and David's flat, and after a harried day at work during which Willington irritates me precisely six times with unreasonable requests, I am forced to go home to get ready for the hospital benefit since I obviously can't wear my work clothes to a fancy work function.

I creep into the flat as quietly as I can so I can avoid Will. I even go so far as to take off my shoes and tiptoe across the floor, wincing at any creaks the floorboards make. I manage to make it into my room unnoticed, since Will isn't home yet. The flat is completely silent.

I shower quickly because I _really _can't be late for this event, except this effort is impeded by me getting shampoo in my eye and then having to wash it out for ten minutes. Typical. Humph.

I curl my hair and slip into the black dress I bought for the occasion. There's only one problem – I can't zip it back up. Damn.

I do the best I can and move on. I do my makeup and throw on some earrings. I slip into my heels and grab a clutch, sticking my wand into it. I'm about to open my door when Will comes in.

My heart sinks. I _really _can't deal with this right now.

"Lily," he says, a serious expression on his face. "We need to talk."

"No we don't," I reply, trying to deflect his questions.

I make for the door, but he grabs my wrist. "_Yes," _he says forcefully. "We do."

"I really don't have time," I say. "I have to go to this benefit."

"Shit," he curses. "I forgot about that. I'll get dressed so we can go. We can talk there."

"No," I say. "I asked John Wilson to come with me."

Will's face contorts with anger and disbelief. "The bloke from your blind date?"

I nod.

"I _cannot _believe you." He spits the words.

"Will." I grasp his hand and force him to take me seriously. "I _really _can't do this now. I'm already late and I'm expected to socialize and such."

He nods, sighing heavily.

I turn to go, but remember my dress. "I need a favor," I say, biting my lip. "Can you zip up my dress?"

I turn my back to him and move my hair aside. He zips my dress, fingers lightly trailing over my skin and I suppress a whimper.

This is _so _fucked up.

As I leave, I look over my shoulder and say gravely, "We'll talk later. I promise."

He nods and I depart, realizing I've just reached the lowest ebb of my life.

"So, what do you think?" I ask Jenna, sipping my champagne.

"Pretty damn good," she says, surveying the hotel ballroom where this party is being hosted in honor of Robert Hayes III, who donated a large chunk of his fortune to St. Mungo's.

"This is one of the better ones," I agree. Some of them are really dingy and shoddily organized.

John Wilson reappears with another drink and I smile brightly, inwardly groaning. He's being perfectly pleasant, but all he does is remind me of the whole mess with Will. This is the _worst _time to go on a quasi-second date.

"I've met some of your work colleagues," he says. "I quite like that Jim Abbott."

I smile wryly. Will _hates _him. He calls him a 'pretentious fop who wears a toupee.'

"He's rather nice," I comment.

"Although," he says. "I didn't like that Healer Willington. That Willington chap did say some interesting things about you."

Will is actually friends with Willington. I think they conspire against me.

I give a laugh. "Did he?"

"Yes," he says, shaking his head. "He told me you steal flowers from well-wishers' baskets to give to your parents on their anniversary. That's a horrible thing to do! Is that true?"

I look at his blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and the horrified expression on his face and I know that this can never go anywhere.

I smile gently at him, vowing to murder Willington in his sleep. "Yes … yes, I did," I say.

I _need _to talk to Will.

**Okay, there's chapter six! LJ Fan – Yes, I have been doing spacing but keeps messing it up. I tried a different type. Hope this works!**

**Thanks for reading the chapter and I do love reviews!**

**Martha xx**

**LJ Fan – Thanks for your thoughtful reviews. I'm glad you like my story. I really enjoy writing Lily. She's a lot of fun.**

**Horrible Holly – Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story.**

**Joelle8 – here's two more chapters! It's almost done. I anticipate this being nine chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I arrive home from the benefit with a sense of foreboding. I enter the living room, where Will is sitting with papers surrounding him. He looks up from his work and smiles weakly.

"Hey," I say. "The benefit lasted longer than I thought it would."

"It's okay," he says, setting his work aside. "I worked on some new Quidditch formations for the Wasps."

I nod, biting my lip, waiting. This is it.

"So," he says. "We need to discuss what happened."

"Okay."

"Why did you stalk off like that after you saw me and Maggie, first off?" he asks, running a hand through his hair.

I pause, marshaling my thoughts. "I'm not sure," I lie. "I just… freaked out."

Will gives me a hard look. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" I say, feigning outrage. "You did freak me out!"

This bit, at least, is true.

"Why would that freak you out?" he inquires, a brow raised.

"Because I was expecting to come home and relax and I was thinking we could go out for drinks or something, and you didn't tell me you were going on a date with her and I just … I was surprised," I ramble. This is all true, it's just not the real reason I'm upset.

Of course, I'm too much of a chicken to tell him the truth. I just freeze at every opportunity that arises to tell him. I don't know why.

Well, I do. It's quite scary telling your best mate you love them.

"Okay," he says eventually. "But this still doesn't explain why you had to go to Sam and David's and then proceed to refuse to speak or look at me when I came to find you."

"Because … because I was in shock!" I say triumphantly, finding an excuse.

"No you weren't," he says, eyeing me closely.

His dark eyes flash in realization and he says slowly, "You're hiding something from me."

"No I'm not," I retort feebly. I realize I'm quickly losing this game.

"You went mental after you saw me snogging Maggie. And then you give me the cold shoulder at their flat …" he trails off and then he points a finger at me, smirking at me. "You were jealous!"

Fuck. He's spot on.

"I was not!" I say loudly, glaring at him. "I had come home from a very stressful day at work, hoping to relax, and what do I find? My best mate snogging some bint. Now that's _exactly _what I was expecting to find here."

"Neglecting to inform you of my rearranged date would _not _typically make you this angry," he points out, maddeningly rationally.

"Yes it would! When I get home from my demanding job managing hospital, I don't need to be inundated with images of my _best friend _basically having sex with someone _on my couch_! Where I sit on a daily basis! It's not pretty, I tell you!" I yell, my face fed.

He flushes slightly. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he mutters.

I stand, crossing my arms across my chest.

"And why," he demands, "Couldn't you just _talk _to me about that?"

"Because I was angry!" I burst out.

"There was no reason to be angry! Even if you were, you should've made the effort to discuss it with me! I made the bloody effort to come to you. I had to kick Maggie's sorry arse out and explain that my best mate had gone mental because I was on a date! I cut short my date – and opportunity to get shagged, by the way – for you!"

I _cannot _believe him. That arsehole.

"I'm sorry!" I shout, enraged. "I'm sorry for interrupting your afternoon shag! You are fucking _unbelievable. _I am terribly sorry to have inconvenienced you to come and find me because I was upset, as I'm sure Maggie bloody Lorring means _so _much more to you than I do!"

"That's not –" he protests, but I hold up my hand and he stops talking.

"Enough," I say. "That's enough. I'm out of here."

Without a backward glance. I madly grab my clutch and exit the flat.

I'm too angry and fazed to Apparate anywhere – I'll probably Splinch myself. So I totter down the stairs in my heels, praying I won't plummet to my death. As I go outside, I take a breath of the fresh night air, trying to calm myself.

I turn right at a whim and walk several blocks, ignoring the pain in my feet. I feel completely numb with rage.

"Oi! What's yer problem, you pretty little thing?" I hear and whip round to see a bunch of drunken men who proceed to catcall and whistle at me.

I'm actually a bit surprised to see this kind of behavior here. I mean, I live in Belgravia, not some sketchy hovel where riffraff crawls on the street. I hurry away from their shouts of "Come 'ere, love!" and "We can help you, can't we, Bill?"

I spot a bar and look in the window. It's teeming with strange men and I don't feel comfortable going in, so I decided to screw it and Apparate to Martha's.

I make my way to the bar and hop into a chair, throwing my clutch onto the counter. I put my head into my hands, trying to stop my head from spinning.

"Rough night, eh?"

I look up to see the barman, who's actually rather cute, looking at me kindly. "What can I get you?" 

"A vodka on the rocks," I say.

He nods and goes to make my drink.

I check my watch, and see it's 12:30 in the morning. I suddenly feel exhausted. This has officially been the worst day of my life.

"Here you are," the barman says, reappearing. I take my drink and thank him.

I take a huge gulp, hoping this dulls the pain.

"So what happened?" he asks, looking at me curiously.

"I had a huge row with my best mate," I say.

"So you can make up tomorrow," he replies, mixing a drink.

"No. It's not like that. I've completely fucked it up. I've chucked a friendship I've had since I was a baby in the bin. It's over."

"Nothing can be that bad," he says reasonably.

"It can. The problem is I've developed … feelings for him," I reveal, getting more talkative as I drink. I down the glass. "And he's on the verge of finding out. He's not stupid. He'll figure it out."

The barman makes a sympathetic face. "I'm sorry, miss," he says.

"I deserve it," I say. "I'll have another."

"Coming right up."

He reappears a moment later and he leans confidentially on the counter. "Listen, the best advice I've got is sleep on it. And think about telling him. Really, it might surprise you. I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Some customers at the other end of the bar are requesting drinks."

I smile. "Thanks for your help."

I sit back, enjoying the numbing effect of the alcohol. Actually, I'm starting to feel rather good about the whole thing. I feel a bit better.

I dart a glance at the man next to me, who smiles at me. "I couldn't help but overhear your story," he says apologetically.

"It's okay." I wave my glass around in gesticulation.

"Sounds like a hard day," he says.

"It was," I agree.

"I'm Ray," he says, extending a hand.

"Hello, Ray," I echo, giving a flirtatious smile.

"So, what do you do, Miss …?" he trails off expectantly.

"Lily Potter," I say.

"Ah, I guessed as much," he says.

"Really?" I quirk a brow. "Was it my red hair that gave me away?"

"Yes." He laughs. "You look quite as beautiful as your mother."

I rest my chin on my hand, leaning forward. "By the way," I add. "I'm a hospital administrator at St. Mungo's."

"A stressful job?" he asks.

"Yes, it really is. What do you do?"

"I'm a Curse Breaker," he says. "It's also a high-pressure profession."

"Let's not talk about work," I suggest.

"Okay, Lily Potter, what _else _would you like to discuss?" he says suggestively, putting an hand on my arm.

I'm about to reply when I hear Will's voice. "Remove yourself at once from Lily."

I look at Will in surprise. "What are _you _doing here?" I say in my inebriated state.

"Yeah, who the hell do you think you are?" sneers Ray. "I was having a _lovely _time with this lady."

"I am her best mate," says Will in a steely tone. "And I don't know who the bloody _fuck _you are, taking advantage of a woman who's obviously drunk and out of her senses."

"I am not!" I exclaim.

"Shut up, Lily," mutters Will, pulling me up off the chair. As I stand I begin to wobble so Will places his arm around me to steady me. He takes my clutch in his other hand and leads me away with an angry glare at Ray.

"Why are you here?" I demand. "I'm perfectly fine on my own." As I say this, I crash into the door.

"No, you're not," Will says, worry in his voice. "I'm taking you home."

I frown. "Is Maggie there?"

"Maggie?" Will looks at me sharply. "No, of course she's not!"

"I don't like her," I say as we walk. Will has his arm protectively around me, and I lean into him for support.

"I know," he says.

"I didn't like you snogging her either," I add indignantly with an outraged look in his direction.

"I know," he says, his eyes intent on mine.

"I was jealous, you know," I explain animatedly.

"You were?" he asks, a surprised note in his tone.

"Yes," I say, as if stating the obvious.

"I didn't know that," Will comments, looking down at me.

"You should!" I reproach, nudging him hard.

"Okay, Lils," he says, laughing slightly. "I will from now on."

"Good."

"We're home," Will announces, leading me up the stairs to the door to our flat.

I start to fumble for keys in my clutch, and I look up with a frown. "I can't find my keys."

He smiles affectionately. "It's okay," he says, indicating his. "I have mine right here."

He lets us in and leads me to the couch. He sits and he pulls me down so I'm lying against him, my head in the crook of his arm.

"Lily," he says, and I can feel his deep voice rumbling in his chest. "Don't leave like that again, okay? You made me really bloody worried."

"Okay," I promise. "I won't."

"Why were you chatting up that guy? In the bar," Will says, glancing down at me.

"Because I'm lonely and he was interested in me," I say brashly.

"Do you fancy him?" he asks, a strange expression on his face.

"No," I say bluntly and then I yawn.

Will takes my wrist and glances at my watch. "Wow, it's late," he says. "Okay, love, time for bed. I'll take you to your room."

"No!" I say as he stands up, pulling me up with him. I immediately lean against him. "I don't want to sleep alone. I want to sleep with you."

Will's eyes darken. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I say, taking his hand in mine. "I don't want to be alone."

Once we enter his room, I sit down on his bed.

"I hate your duvet," I say, wrinkling my nose. "It's hideous."

"Aren't you brutally honest tonight," Will laughs, raising a brow.

"I'll buy you a new one. But not now."

"Not now," agrees Will.

I take off my shoes, commenting, "I hate those shoes. They're so uncomfortable."

"Then why do you wear them?" asks Will in amusement.

"Because they make me feel pretty. And when I wear them I'm taller, so I look more authorized," I say plaintively.

"You mean authoritative?" asks Will, laughing.

"No, authorized," I say.

"Yes, love," he says. "Whatever you say."

"Help me," I demand, trying to undo the zip. He comes over and unzips my dress.

I pull it down and kick it off on the floor, not caring that it'll be wrinkled and unwearable come morning. Will's eyes widen as he sees me. "Lily! You're not dressed."

"I know," I say obviously, as though speaking to a small child. "It's time for bed."

"But – but you can't _wear _that to sleep … with me.. it's not appropriate!" Will sputters.

"Yes it is. I _want _you to see me like this," I say firmly.

"Lil, you're not thinking clearly. Here, put this on," he says, tossing me a shirt.

"Why?" I pout.

"Because, Lily, you'll regret this in the morning. Just do it," he pleads, a tortured expression crossing his face.

"No!"

"Then do it for me. For my sanity."

"Okay, I'll do it for you," I concede, smiling at him. I pull on the shirt that barely skims my thighs and climb into his bed.

Will gets in next to me in his pajama pants. I snuggle into his chest and sigh happily.

Will turns out the light and we lay there quietly for a few moments.

"Will," I whisper. "I love you."

"Me too, Lily," he replies groggily.

"No, not like that."

"What do you mean?" Will asks, sounding more alert.

"That's the real reason I was mad tonight," I say softly.

"What is?"

"I love you," I say.

"No I know that. What's the reason?" he demands.

"That is. I'm _in _love with you," I clarify.

"You _are_?" he asks incredulously, looking at me.

"Mhm," I respond, burrowing further into his chest. "Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight, love. We'll talk about it in the morning."

**A/N : She finally reveals! We'll see what happens in the morning, eh? Give me your thoughts on how it happened. Please review!**

**Xx Martha**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I wake up with a pounding headache and dread in my stomach. I have a vague feeling that something important happened last night, but I can't quite remember what. _God_, why did I get drunk? I despise hangovers.

Hang on. Something's not right. I'm not in my room. I look next to me to see Will. Everything comes flashing back. The fight. Me storming out and getting pissed. Ray. Will coming to get me and bringing me home. Me telling Will I'm in love with him.

No.

I _didn't _do that, did I?

_Shit. _

I look in panic at Will, who is sleeping and subconsciously pulls me toward him. I stiffen, but move closer to him to avoid him waking up.

Maybe I didn't tell him, I tell myself. Maybe that's all a nasty dream.

I feel sick to my stomach. I can't handle this.

I sigh heavily and Will stirs. Fuck, this is _excellent_.

"Lily?" Will murmurs groggily. "You awake?"

I nod against his chest wordlessly. I'm too mortified – and scared – to say anything. There's silence during which each moment stretches on for what seems like weeks until Will asks, "Is it true?"

I could lie, but there's no point. Will knows I become brutally honest when I'm pissed.

I sigh again. "Yes, it's true." I don't look at him.

"You love me." He states it matter-of-factly, not even giving me leeway to protest.

I nod once more.

"That's why you went mental when you found me with Maggie."

"Yes," I say in a small voice.

"Ah," Will says, comprehension dawning, and there's a painful silence.

I disentangle myself from him and sit up, knowing this is it. This is when it ends. Twelve years of friendship are officially over.

"I'm sorry," I say, forcing myself to look at him. "I didn't mean for this to happen. It just _did._"

"How long has it been?"

"A year," I admit, cringing. "It's been a long time."

"That long and you didn't tell me?" There's an edge to his voice.

I grimace. "I should've. I'm sorry."

"I thought we were best mates, which I _believe _includes telling each other things like this," he says with a raised brow.

I go to hold his hand, but snatch mine away as I realize what I'm doing.

"Look," I say, wringing my hands. "We are. We were. I'm sorry I didn't but I was scared. I was afraid it would wreck everything, as it obviously has. I'll start looking for a new flat today."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" demands Will.

"I thought you'd want me to move out since…" I trail off.

"Why on earth would I want that?"

"Because this is awkward and I know you don't want some lovesick idiot living with you when you don't feel the same." I look down, finally accepting that he doesn't feel the same way. I sigh.

"What d'you mean, I don't feel the same way?" he queries, perplexed. "Of course I do, you great idiot!"

"What?" I look up in astonishment.

"I know I'm not good about discussing or showing or anything that has to do with feelings, but I'm going to give it a go." He takes a deep breath and takes my hand. "Lily, I love you."

I look at him, eyes shining. "Really?"

He nods, smiling.

I lean forward to kiss him, but something stops me. He looks at me in confusion.

"Hang on a moment," I say. "If you feel this way, then what the hell were you doing snogging Maggie Lorring yesterday? You _know _that I come home from work at that time and yet you still –" Comprehension dawns on me. "_Oh._"

Will laughs, brushing an errant strand of hair off my face. "Yes, _oh. _I purposely brought her here so you'd catch us. I thought if I goaded you enough you would admit you were jealous. That would confirm that you reciprocated my, er, feelings."

"You areshole!" I cry. "You made me upset for nothing!"

He pulls me to him. "I didn't know how you felt! And I can't talk about feelings – you tell me all the time I'm emotionally stunted with the emotional range of a teaspoon. So I thought this was the next best plan."

"It is actually clever," I admit, grinning ruefully at him. "And it worked."

"I thought about asking Sam or David but I didn't know if they knew," he adds.

"Sam found out a few weeks ago. After my blind date," I say.

"Why then?" he inquires curiously.

I flush slightly. "Well, the date was fine, but I kept comparing him to you. Oh, don't look so smug, you arrogant prick. Anyway, I was upset about you and I was crying to her about it. She figured it out."

"Smart girl, she is," he muses, kissing me on the forehead.

He kisses his way to my lips and I groan. His mouth moves over mine and he puts his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I immediately clasp my arms around his neck, reveling in the kiss. His tongue darts into my mouth and the kiss deepens. He pushes me down, moving on top of me, and I can feel his every muscle against my body. His hands travel up and down my body, settling at my hips. He pulls me closer and I groan.

"I love you," he breathes into my ear as he nips at my earlobe. I shiver in delight.

That's the last thing anyone says for a long time.

"Mmm," I say, leaning against Will, completely satiated and exhausted.

"Bloody brilliant, more like," says Will, grinning at me. His hand plays with my hair absently.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time," I admit, looking at him wryly.

"Have you?" says Will with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, that's what I just said!"

"Well, I can't deprive you of it any longer, then," he says with a smoldering look.

He starts kissing my neck again, and I try to push him away.

"Will! It's half past noon. We should –" My indignant reply turns into a gasp as he gently nips my skin.

_Oh, fuck it_, I think, capturing his lips with mine.

I get up, throwing on Will's old shirt that had been tossed onto a nearby lamp (don't ask) and stretching. I feel Will grabbing my hand. "Don't go," he begs.

"Come on. It's three! And it's a workday!" I say.

"Fine," he grumbles, getting out of bed. I can't help but staring at him. He's too bloody sexy for his own good.

He notices my eyes fixed on him and he smirks. "Like what you see?"

I throw a sock I find on the floor (how _many _times have I told him not to leave his socks on the floor?). "You're too smug for your own good," I say.

I walk into the kitchen, taking out eggs and toast. Will appears in his pajama pants and leans against the doorframe.

"Come on," I urge. "Let's make eggs. I'll help."

"But you suck," he points out, laughing.

"Shut up!" I say, hand on my hip.

I turn and start cracking eggs into a bowl. I feel Will move behind me and wrap his arms around me. He pulls me to him. "Just the way I like you," he says. "No knickers or bra."

"You're impossible," I say, as his hand starts moving underneath the shirt I'm wearing.

"Help!" I command and he sighs.

"Fine," he says in defeat. "We'll do it your way. No sex. Eggs instead."

"We can't lie in bed all day! We have things to do. I have to write a note to the hospital, telling them I'm indisposed and we have to go see Sam and David."

"We do?" he asks, a brow raised.

"Yes! To tell them about us!" I say.

"You make eggs," I command. "I'll dash off a note to the hospital and then tell Sam and David to meet us at Martha's for dinner, okay?" 

Will looks at the clock. "Excellent. We have enough time for some _alone _time, if you catch my drift." He waggles his eyebrows absurdly and I can't help but laugh.

"Okay, you wanker," I say, walking out of the kitchen toward the study.

"Hey!" he calls after me. "That's not the way you speak to your boyfriend!"

I sit down and smile, biting my lip. I feel a frisson of delight. I know it's ridiculous, but it makes me feel happy having him call me his girlfriend. I drop a line to the hospital, telling them I won't be in today (clearly, as half of the day is already gone). I send it off with my owl, cleverly called Owl (give me a break, I named him when I was three). I then write a note to Sam telling them to meet us at Martha's at seven thirty.

"So," Will says as we eat our eggs. "I want to know something."

I spear a bite with my fork. "Yes?" I ask.

"When _did _you realize?"

"Realize what exactly?" I ask, sipping my water.

"When you fancied me, your very good looking mate," he says arrogantly. "In fact, I'm surprised it took you this long. You should've jumped me a long time ago."

I throw my napkin at him. "You're an arrogant prick, that's what," I reply briskly, giving him a look.

He grins. "No, tell me. I really am curious." 

"I'm not telling you anything. I'm reconsidering this whole relationship," I tell him grumpily.

"Okay," he says. "Now I _need _to know."

"No!" I refuse indignantly.

"If you don't tell me, I can find other methods of getting you to cooperate. Like shagging, for example…" he says with a rather sexy grin.

"Fine," I grumble, but I give a reluctant smile. "I hate you sometimes."

"Actually, I think it was you who said you love me," he says triumphantly. His eyes sparkle in amusement.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," I relent. "It was about a year ago. I had just come back from work, and you were already home. I picked up your damn socks that were on the floor – you _really _need to curb that habit – and I came into the kitchen to find you with dinner made."

Will looks confused. "But that's not unusual for us," he says.

"I'm not done," I say, glaring. "We had a lovely dinner. Then as we were cleaning up, I just had this…. Epiphany of sorts. It was like … I just realized this fit – us, I mean. I know it's stupid, but that moment in the kitchen, us being all domestic, it just made me realize that I –" I stop, wondering if this is too much for one day.

"Go on," he says, brow raised for the first time in actual interest and not sarcasm or mockery.

"That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," I say earnestly, forcing myself to look him the eye.

Will's eyes darken with emotion and he puts his hand over mine and squeezes, saying nothing. We just look at each other for a few moments, and understanding passes between us. And I know he does too. He feels the same way.

"So," I ask eventually. "What about you?"

"When did I know?" he clarifies.

"Yes."

He removes his hand from mine and rakes it through his hair. "It was a few months ago. When I got sick, remember? You stayed home with me for three days."

I nod. "_Someone _had to take care of you!" I say.

"Yeah, but it was when you made me that awful chicken soup that I think would have poisoned me," he says with a sardonic grin. "Honestly, it was the fact that even though you hate cooking – and frankly can't – you did it anyways for me."

I smile. "I didn't know that's what would've done it," I say softly. "I would've made some terrible porridge or something earlier if I knew that was how I could make you fall for me!" 

He looks alarmed. "No! _Please _don't cook," he pleads.

I glare. "I'm joking. You don't need to sound so revolted."

"No, it's okay," he says. "You can pick up my socks instead."

I stand up and march over to him to smack him, but he's already prepared for that and is halfway to the bedroom.

He is _so _dead. Goading me to get me into the sack! Humph.

I run after him.

We enter Martha's fifteen minutes late (bloody Will and his stupid libido) and I fix my necklace. I'm dressed in a new dress I picked up in Whistles, my favorite Muggle store, and some heels (yes, I still stupidly insist on wearing them). Will's arm is around my waist as we walk to our customary table in the back.

Sam spots us and as she sees Will's arm around me, she shrieks. David gives her a dirty look, muttering, "You're going to make me deaf, you lunatic."

"Shut up," she says, hurrying over to me. "Look at them!"

David takes in my shining face, Will around me, and his eyes widen in comprehension. A smile breaks out on his face and he says happily, "Congratulations, you lot. About bloody time!"

Sam is hugging me and Will. "I can't believe it!" she exclaims. "This is fantastic."

"I know," I say excitedly, and we hug again.

"So when did it happen?" asks David as we sit.

"This morning," says Will, glancing at me.

"Wait a second!" Sam interrupts, looking from me to Will. "That was eight hours ago. Why wasn't I informed _immediately_?"

Will gives me a heated look and I redden. Sam observes us closely and says, "Ah. I understand. It's okay then."

"Well, done, mate," says David, clapping Will on the back.

Sam smacks David. "Stop being a prat. You're not fifteen," she says.

"Anything to drink?" asks a waitress who's just appeared.

"Yes, a cosmo please," I ask with a smile.

"I'll have a gin and tonic," says Will. Sam and David have already gotten drinks by the looks of it.

She smiles and walks away.

"So," says Sam, turning back to us. "How did it happen?"

"Well," I begin, eyes sparkling. "It all started last night when I …"

And they listen attentively as I tell the story, with (pratty) interjections from Will.

In this moment, I feel completely and utterly happy. _This _is how it's supposed to be.

**A/N: And they're together! I hope you enjoyed it. There'll be an epilogue too. It's not over yet!**

**Xx Martha**

**Now for some review responses:**

**Hushpuppy22: Thanks so much! Hopefully this chapter made Lily's difficult times worth it :P.**

**TFislove: thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story. has some trouble with stuff showing up once you post it… hopefully that clears itself up. And thanks – I did try to make the characters multidimensional and realistic.**

**Joelle8: Thanks so much! Here's the next one! And yes, Will is a huge moron. I think we can all agree on that.**

**LJ: Thanks so much! I'm so happy you liked it. This and ch 7 were the most fun to write. I hope this does the characters justice. Plus, there's one more left!**

**Dramione101: It's all here now, rather quickly too :P. yes, I agree, I think Will and Lily make an excellent couple (I should hope so since I'm the author… haha) and I am a huge sap (as evidenced by all my stories). Thanks so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! I got inspired by Sophie Kinsella's **_**Shopaholic Ties the Knot **_**for this. And since I haven't done a disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine (including this idea from the **_**Shopaholic **_**series). Everything else, the OCs, is. Kudos to JKR for her utter brilliance. There'll be another AN at the bottom! Happy reading.**

I'm at Sullivan's and it's September 14th, Sam's wedding day. I'm sitting in her suite, all made up and in a fancy dress, sipping champagne even though it's the morning. There's an aura of excitement and it's surreal. I can't believe Sam and David are getting married – _in half an hour. _It's almost unbelievable.

And yet every time I look at Sam, glowing and happy, in her beautiful white dress with embroidery and elaborate stitching and her hair done up and makeup, I can. Because I know she and David will be happy together. I know them so well, it's like my brother and sister tying the knot. Except not in an incestuous way, obviously.

"Shit! Lils, where's my bouquet?" Sam exclaims, picking up her dress and frantically tottering over to me in her miraculously high heels.

"I'll go check with Allison," I say. Allison is the wedding planner Sam hired to organize everything and so far she's done a meticulous job. I set my champagne on a table next to and stand up, wobbling in my Brian Atwood shoes. Perhaps not the smartest idea for shoe apparel for the next fourteen hours. Oh well, they look good, and I suppose that's all I remember in the photos.

I hurry out of the suite and I dart in and out corridors trying to find her. Why is she suddenly elusive when I need her _right now_? How bloody inconvenient. In my frantic search for her as I peer into the ballroom while walking, I bump into someone.

"Sorry," I manage but I look up to see Will. He looks dashing – and rather sexy, might I add – in his suit. He's best man and been up in David's room while I've been with Sam.

"Hi," he says, face creasing into a smile. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I'm looking for Allison, the wedding planner," I add. "Have you seen her?"

"Er, no," he says. "I just came down to get some air before the ceremony."

"Can you believe it?" I ask.

He laughs. "I mean, we knew this was going to happen. But no. It's our best mates."

I nod. "I just…" I trail off, trying to marshal my thoughts. "I knew this was going to happen, but now that the day's finally here. It's just like come crashing down on me."

Will wraps an arm around me. We're silent for a moment until I hear a shouted "Lily!"

My head whips round and I see Mum and Dad walking over to us. My, don't they look lovely! Mum is in a blue dress that goes well with her auburn hair and Dad looks handsome in his suit.

"Will!" Mum hugs him, pushing me out of the way. Typical.

Dad pecks me on the cheek. "Hello, love," he says. "The big day, eh?"

"Yes," I smile.

"Lily, darling, you look beautiful," Mum says, her eyes taking in my dress, which is a champagne color and strapless. They stop at my shoes. "Are you sure that's a sensible shoe, Lily?"

I flush. I'm twenty bloody two. I should be able to make some decisions around here.

"That's what I told her," says Will smugly and I can tell he's repressing the urge to laugh. I glare.

"I like them," I say petulantly.

Mum rolls her eyes. "Shall I go see Sam?" she says. "I want to wish her luck. And then we'll see David?" she proposes, looking at Dad.

"Okay," he says, shrugging. "Whichever way is fine. As long as you don't cry and embarrass yourself or I'll tell Ron."

Mum glares at him. The same glare as mine, actually.

"I can't believe they're getting married," I say, trying to avoid a fight between my parents, even if they're amusing.

"Lily, you'll be the one in the white dress next, I hope!" Mum laughs, looking at Will.

I turn red and avoid his gaze.

"No, I won't!" I say loudly, glaring daggers at Mum. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"What?" Mum looks appalled.

"Yes," I say defensively, refusing to look at Will. "I want to … broaden my horizons. Focus on my career… see the world. That sort of thing." 

"Lily, you're hospital administrator already. There is _no _improvement," Mum says.

"But still," I insist. "I want to wait. At least seven years."

"_Seven years_?" Mum gasps in horror.

"I wasn't aware of this," Will says dryly, looking at me.

"Well, yes. That's the plan," I say defiantly.

"But Lily! Why would you wait that long?" Mum looks at me confusedly. Dad is observing the whole exchange with keen interest.

"I … I don't know," I say. "So I can get to know myself. The real me."

"But you do know the real you," Mum says. "Oh, this is ridiculous. I should go get Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur. They'd knock some sense into you right now."

Dad looks at me apologetically. "Come along, Ginny dear. Let's go see Sam and David…"

He drags Mum off, even though she is still complaining about my recent revelations.

Okay, I'll admit, there not strictly true. But I needed to offset the situation with Will. I didn't want him to think I want to get married or anything. Or that I'd thought about it. I mean, it'd be moving fast for three months of dating even though it seems longer. I mean, we've been living together for two years and I'd known him my whole life. So we did have a bit of an advantage over other couples.

And maybe, just maybe, I've been writing Lily Wood by accident on hospital forms and then had to request new ones because the ones I'd signed were illegal as the signature was invalid. Will doesn't know about that. Willington teased me endlessly for that. I keep getting cards and flowers addressed to Lily Wood. And he sent a memo to the _entire _hospital signed that way.

"Lil," Will interrupts my thoughts.

I look up hesitantly. We're standing in the corridor in utter silence.

"Is that really what you want?" he asks after a while.

I look at him in surprise. "Er, maybe." I say cautiously.

"Do you really want to wait seven years?" he asks.

_What? _Am I hearing correctly?

"Er, no," I reply, too baffled to give a response. As repartee, this is not my finest hour. "Maybe I'll be ready in three years. Or two. It all depends."

He looks at me with a grin. "That long?" he says, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe not," I say. "It all depends."

"It depends, eh?" he says with a wry look at me.

"Yes," I say in a shaky voice. Is he about to…?

"Lily!" I whip round, shaking. It's Allison and she's hurrying over here. "I've been looking for you. These are Sam's flowers and I was wondering if you could take them to her."

I nod mutely.

"I'll see you later," Will says, kissing me. "By the way, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," I say, still in shock.

On the way up to Sam's room I'm lost in my thoughts. That was the first time Will had ever brought up marriage. We've never broached the subject before. Ever. (It's especially difficult to when your boyfriend is allergic to emotion.)

I bang on the door. I forgot my room key. Bollocks.

Sam opens it and as she seems me clutching her bouquet she smiles. "Good! You found it!" she exclaims.

Sam's parents are already there. Lisa and Eric are sitting in chairs, sipping drinks.

"Hello, Lily," Eric greets. "Sam, darling, it's time to go."

"To go? Already?" she echoes nervously.

I hug her.

"Samantha, dearest, you look beautiful. So do you, Lily," Lisa says. "I'm going to head down and meet your grandmum."

She departs and it's just me, Sam, and her dad.

I grasp Sam's hand and squeeze. "Sam, you're ready," I say. "Now, you wait here with Eric and I'm going down to get ready at the altar."

She smiles anxiously and I give a reassuring squeeze before leaving.

Will and I are at the back of the large room where the ceremony is being held, grinning foolishly at each other with the vicar. The room is large and stately with lots of marble and there are about three hundred chairs directed towards the awful. Bloody hell, they'll be looking at us! Crap.

"Best friends of the wedding party?" the vicar asks. I nod.

"This will be a lovely ceremony," he says. At the mention I choke up.

Will sees me and stifles a laugh. "You can't do that, you know," he says, chuckling. "You'll look like a complete idiot."

"Thanks," I retort sarcastically. "You're a lovely boyfriend with absolutely zero emotion. My – our – _best friends _are getting married and all you do is laugh!"

"I'm sorry I'm not sniffling into a hanky," he says with false regret.

"You're an arse," I say. The vicar looks at me sharply. "Er, sorry," I apologize.

Will snickers. Sometimes I really hate him.

But I have a solution to my crying. I have stuffed tissues down my bra. I pull one out and Will stares at me until he bursts out laughing. I glare while wiping away my watery eyes. Shit, my eyeshadow is going to be _ruined. _

Allison appears. "Okay," she alerts. "It's time."

The last guests have filed in. The traditional ceremony music has begun to blare out from the room where a small orchestra is set up. Sam really did go all out.

Will takes my arm and we start to walk at the pace that we learned at the rehearsal dinner.

_One two, one two. Right left right left. _

"Will," I hiss. "Don't laugh during the ceremony. Please."

He looks down at me. "Perhaps," he says with a mischievous grin.

I sigh and we arrive at the altar, where Will and I take our respective spots. David is already there and I give him a reassuring look. He smiles nervously at me.

Everyone turns to look as Sam and Eric come walking up the aisle. She looks radiant and I beam at her. This is it. She arrives and Eric kisses her on the cheek. She comes to take her place by David and she has eyes for no one but him. I already feel my sight becoming blurry with tears.

" Dearly Beloved," begins the vicar. "We are gathered here today to see these two people joined in matrimony."

He continues his speech and as the ancient words are uttered I feel moved. There is something about a wedding ceremony that is incomparable. Maybe it's all the tradition or something. Or maybe it's what comes out of it.

I'm not sure, but I suddenly feel compelled to look at Will. He's staring at me, his eyes dark with emotion, and I can't look away.

"Do you, Samantha Alexandra Cunningham, take this man, David Blake Cooper, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to him and to him alone, for as long as you both shall live?" he intones.

Sam says clearly, "I do."

"And do you, David Blake Cooper, take this woman, Samantha Alexandra Cunningham, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to her and her alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

David nods, saying, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

David presses a kiss to Sam's lips and everyone claps and cheers. I look at Will, who is not looking at Sam and David.

He's staring at me.

"Wasn't that a beautiful ceremony?" I say happily to Will, sipping white wine.

"Yes, it was," he agrees, draining his glass of champagne.

James and Milla appear. 

"Wasn't that beautiful?" Milla says, misty-eyed.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "Thanks for not being the only one with emotions around here. I was afraid I was the only one with tissues in my bra."

Milla snorts. "Well, you are."

I flush. "I can't carry a bag like you can!" I say defensively.

Will squeezes me. "I quite like what else is down there," he says suggestively.

James glares at him. "Hey, that's my sister you're talking about!" he exclaims. "At least talk about her lecherously when I'm not around."

"What's that I hear?" asks Al, appearing suddenly. "Will is defiling our baby sister?"

Oh, for Merlin's sake. I don't need my brothers to gang up on Will.

"No," I say in exasperation. "Will is not defiling me. And if you two do _anything _I'll tell Mum about –"

I don't even need to finish before James and Al back up defensively, saying, "Okay. We won't…" 

Milla laughs. "They're awful, aren't they?"

"Lily! Pictures!" Sam appears and grabs my arm. "We need to go."

"What about Will?" I ask.

"No, no. Just you and me."

I walk over in puzzlement. Shouldn't there be the entire wedding party up here doing this? She leads me over to a spot where the photographer is standing.

"Okay," he says, arranging us with me holding Sam's train. "Excellent!" He snaps some photos and continues making us change positions for photographs.

I hug Sam. "Brilliant!" he says. "Stay like that."

We change poses and Sam says, "Okay, enough photos for now. I want to throw my bouquet." 

"But Sam!" I protest. "That's not supposed to be till the end."

"I don't care," she says. "I want to do it now."

Before I can say anything, she's off, announcing, "I'm going to throw my bouquet!"

Bloody Sam. Does she know _nothing _about weddings?

And as I look around, I notice no one else is here with me. There should be loads of people trying to catch to bouquet. This is strange.

"Sam!" I say. "There should be –"

"Catch, Lily!" she shouts and she tosses the bouquet. I instinctively jump up and reach out, grabbing it.

I see an envelope in there. What…?

I see it's addressed to me. What on earth is going on?

I pull it out and open it and see there's a clump of wool and a note. I rip away the wool to find a large diamond ring on a platinum setting. There's also something written in Will's messy scrawl. It reads, _Will you…? _There's

I look up, trembling, to see Will in front one me. He's looking down at me with the most loving expression I've ever seen on him.

"Lily," he says, grasping my hand. "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want you to have slipups to various relatives when you call me your husband. I want to be with you. Will you marry me?"

I'm so overwhelmed I can barely utter a "yes" but I do and Will slips the ring onto my finger. I don't believe it. I'm engaged.

Will kisses me and pulls back, smiling at me. "And no more fake hospital forms with 'Lily Wood' signed on them."

"How do you know?" I demand, examining my ring as it glimmers in the light.

"Willington," he says, smirking.

"I'm going to kill him," I say, but grin.

He grasps my hand tightly. "Let's go deal with everyone else."

And I smile as we go together. I feel completely and utterly happy.

_Everything is perfect, _I think and as I do so, I trip on my shoe.

But it's okay. Will catches me.

**A/N: It's finished! I hope you guys liked it, and I certainly had fun writing it. It's a short fic, but it was nice for a change. Now, as I guess I'm making this into a tradition as a sap for all things cliché and romantic like I did for **_**Inevitable**_**, I present to you Lily and Will's children's names: Wesley David Wood and Caroline Samantha Wood. See you next time and drop a line to tell me what you think!**

**Now for reviews:**

**ThexHeartx: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it. I'm thinking about an Oliver/oC story next.**

**Hushpuppy22: Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Joelle8: Thanks! It's all done now! It's been so much fun.**

**LJ Fan: Thanks for your excellent reviews, and I'm going to do an Oliver/OC fic next !**


End file.
